


I almost didn't make it to twenty years old but I see another sunrise

by thegirlmadeofdreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Romance, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlmadeofdreams/pseuds/thegirlmadeofdreams
Summary: Right after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry goes searching for Draco and finds him about to be killed, crying and broken mess. He decides to take care of him and help him to recover from the war. But soon more then just friendly feelings start to awaken in him and he finds himself drawn closer to the young slytherin.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 85
Kudos: 267





	1. Slytherin prince

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story is inspired by the song Thank you by Iolite.  
> I started to write this fanfiction because it's story was stuck in my head for a few days now ever since I rewatched Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part two. Draco just looks so beautifully broken in there so I couldn't help but break him a little bit more.  
> I have outline of the story in my head but who knows where the characters take me, I might add more tags later.  
> I diverge from the last book's canon but not too much.  
> Also I'm not a native English speaker and I don't have a beta. I'm sorry for all the mistakes. If you inform me about them, I will correct them.

It was over, they have finally killed Voldemort.

Harry walked through the ruins of broken castle, seeing his friends comforting and healing each other but one person he was looking for was missing.  
"Draco... " he whispered. "Does anybody know where is Draco Malfoy?" he demanded.  
"He walked with his parents towards the Forbidden forest, " answered one of the younger students.  
"Damn it," cursed Harry and rushed in the direction of the forest. 

*

He was just on time to step in front of Draco and shield him from killing curse thrown at him by none other than Lucius Malfoy. As soon as older Malfoy saw him he changed into familiar black smoke and disappeared. Harry quickly scanned the surroundings for any other death eaters but they were alone. 

He turned to Draco. "Draco, are you alright? What happened?"

Draco was kneeling on the ground and softly crying. His hands were clutching and pulling at his dishevelled hair. "Father...father found out mother lied to the Dark Lord. I... couldn't do anything. He killed her... she is gone. Mother is gone." Draco whispered.

Harry knew Lucius was a cruel man but he didn't think he would ever turn against his own family. He was shocked by Draco's words. He kneeled next to Draco and pulled the crying boy into hug. Draco didn't put up any resistance and just continued crying.

"I'm so sorry Draco, I wish I was faster, we wouldn't have won this war without your mother and I wish I could have repaid her debt. She didn't deserve such an end."

Harry was holding the shaking blond, drawing caressing circles on the smaller of his back. But the woods were no longer quiet, he could hear somebody approaching. It could be friends but it could be as well enemies and Harry wasn't going to stay around to find out.

"Draco, it's not safe here, I will apparate us to my house. " Harry explained as he tightened his hold on the blond's body. They apparated in the sitting room of Grimmauld's place even though Harry was meaning to appear in front of the house. He was a bit confused by it and Draco saw it in his expression.

"My mother grew up here, the house, it's magic recognizes me. It wants to protect me. " Draco explained weakly.

They were still kneeling on the floor, Draco shaking and clutching at Harry's shirt.  
"I can feel the wards strengthening, whoever it was won't be able to follow up here now. We are safe Draco. It's over, nobody will hurt you here." Harry was comforting and hugging him. 

He couldn't help but notice how thin did the blond get, he could count his ribs without any problem if he wanted to. It should feel strange comforting somebody who was supposed to be his enemy for so many years but it didn't feel so. He only felt relief that he managed to shield Draco from that curse, relief that Draco was alive. 

"We can't keep kneeling here, let me help you to one of the beds, alright?" Harry said and pulled the blond boy up. It was so easy, Draco must have lost lot of weight, he leaned onto Harry as if he didn't have any strength left but Harry didn't mind. He helped Draco to the bed and sat himself at the edge of it. The blond was still crying and Harry couldn't get himself to leave the room. 

"You must think I'm pathetic." Draco whispered in between sobs as he avoided looking at Harry.

"Draco, " Harry breathed out and held Draco's hands in his. The blond didn't try to get them free and that assured Harry that his presence is indeed in some way comforting to the other boy. "You are not pathetic, you've been hurt, you lost somebody dear to you and your father tried to kill you. It's okay to cry."

"You should have let him kill me. " Draco whispered. "Why did you save me anyway? Why did you save me back then in the Room of hidden things? Why couldn't you just let my father finish me off?" he demanded.

"I couldn't let you die Draco. " said Harry softly, rubbing gentle circles over back of Draco's hands.

"But why, Potter? Don't you see I have no future? If my father wants me dead, then every remaining death eater would try to make sure to make it happen. Or maybe you will just send me to solitary cell in Azkaban fast enough to avoid that? Let me tell you I won't last long in there either," spat Draco.

"Damn it, Draco! You think I saved you so that I could sent you to Azkaban?" Harry asked angrily and his hold on the blond's hands tightened. He took several deep breaths as he stared into Draco's eyes and tried to calm down a bit. "You are not going to Azkaban or any other prison for that matter. I won't let that happen to you." Harry whispered gently and kept staring into those silver eyes, getting lost in them. "I will take care of everything. I won't let your father or other death eaters touch you. Just trust me, okay?"

"I don't deserve it. I.... just don’t." Draco said.

"But you do, Draco."

Harry wanted to hug Draco and hold him till he stops crying but he already felt like he was crossing a line. If Draco wasn't shaken from his mother's death, he would hardly let him this close, allow him to touch him like this. In this last hour, he had touched Draco more than in the last seven years altogether. 

"Kreacher," Harry called.

"Yes, master Potter? What does the half-blood require of old Kreacher?" the elf asked and Harry was positively surprised there weren't really any insults in Kreacher's question.

"Do you know who this is?" Harry asked and gestured towards Draco.

"Yes, oh yes." Kreacher smiled at Draco and Harry thought that for the first time the old elf didn't look mad, evil or majorly pissed off. "The slytherin prince, true heir to The Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Black and Malfoy." the elf said happily and did a small courtsy.

"Huh, alright." Harry agreed in a little confused manner. "I guess that makes sense. I need to go back to the Hogwarts, talk with The Order. Draco, I want you to stay in the house and have a rest, I need to know you will be alright."

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go, Potter. You don't have to worry." Draco said. Harry was pleased to note that the blond wasn't crying anymore. Most likely the appearance of Kreacher must have distracted him.

"And you Kreacher, I want you to clean up a bit and make foods for Draco. If you slip any poison into his food or harm him in any way, I will set the portrait of Walburga on fire. You also aren't allowed to tell anybody he is here." Harry said sternly.

'Kreacher would never harm the pure blooded prince!" the old elf exclaimed.

"Prince, huh?" Harry asked teasingly Draco.

"Oh, shut up, Potter." Draco snapped back and Harry was glad to see he seemed to feel a little bit better.

"Alright then, I'll be back tomorrow night. Be good, stay inside and have a rest." Harry said as he stood up and left.


	2. Nightmares

As soon as he stepped into the ruins of the castle, Hermione rushed to him. "Harry, where have you been? We’ve been worried! We heard you went after Malfoy!"

"I did. And if I fucking hurried up a little bit, Narcissa might have still been alive. " said Harry and run hand through his disorderly hair. 

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked worried.

"Lucius Malfoy found out that when Voldemort asked Narcissa to check whether I was alive, she lied. He was angry and killed her. Then tried to kill Draco, that’s when I arrived. Thank god I managed to shield him but Lucius escaped." Harry explained.

"Is Malfoy hurt? I mean, is Draco hurt?" Hermione asked.

"No, at least not physically but damn, he looked so broken when I got there. Couldn’t even stand by himself." 

They were walking towards where other members of The Order and few friends were sitting.

"Hermione, I’m hiding Draco at Grimmauld’s place but we can’t tell others about it, you understand, don’t you?"

"Yeah, he has made himself enemies on both sides. I’m not going to tell anybody Harry. We can just tell everything up to the point of you hiding him, if anybody asks, just tell that after shielding him he apparated away. "

"Thanks, that should work."

*

The meeting with The Order was strange mixture of happy, relieved, and sad. They counted their loses, remembered Lupin, Tonks, Snape, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown but also Dumbledore. Harry helped to clear up the whole story but didn’t share more then he deemed necessary. 

It was agreed that one of the first steps to take would be to push for release of all the unrightfully imprisoned wizards who dared to stand in the way of ministry when it was under Voldemort’s thumb and re-establishing auror forces. Then rehauling the ministry, focusing on hunting down death eaters and the trials. And rebuilding, there was so much rebuilding to do. 

*

When he arrived back at Grimmauld’s place the whole house felt noticeably different, calmer but charged with energy, it’s air cleaner, even Walburga wasn’t shrieking her usual insults. Before Harry died, he never believed the whole thing about pure blooded superiority but the true was old blood and the magic tied to it was indeed special. He could almost feel the house trembling because it was occupied by what it and also the old elf recognized as true heir. Kreacher called Draco Slytherin prince and Harry wasn’t sure, whether it was just about Malfoy’s house or whether he indeed had Salazar Slytherin’s blood and was considered of that bloodline as well. Thinking about Draco as a prince brought a smile to his face. He should go check on him.

On the second floor the door to the room where Draco was sleeping wasn’t closed. The blond wasn’t sleeping peacefully but seemed to be having bad dream. At first he was only frowning and moaning softly but soon he started trashing in the bed and his whimpering became more frequent. Harry didn’t want to disturb him but he couldn’t let him continue having this nightmare. He sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to shake the blond gently.

"It’s just a dream, Draco. It’s okay." Harry tried to wake him up but the blond was too much caught up in his dream. He started mumbling from his sleep.

"Please, don’t…. please. " he whimpered. "I can’t… can’t anymore… just kill me, please… make it stop. " Draco sobbed.

Harry shaked him strongly by both shoulders. "Wake up Draco, you have to wake up!" And the reaction is almost immediate, Draco’s silver eyes open, he scrambles up into sitting position and away from Harry, his big eyes scanning the bedroom for any potential intruders. He is breathing fast and his eyes are full of tears.

"There is nobody here, only two of us and the old house elf. It was just a dream, Draco, just a bad dream." He said and pulled the shaking boy into hug. To his surprise Draco hugged him back.

"Shh, just a dream Draco, nobody is going to hurt you, you are safe here, it’s okay." Harry continued whispering comforting words while he held the blond boy. His presence was calming Draco and he continued until all of the blond’s sobs quieted down. 

"Do you feel better?" Harry asked as he pulled away.

"Yes, I’m sorry, it’s embarrassing really. I used to make fun of you when you were afraid of something and now you are savior of the world and I’m this pathetic mess." Draco said as he avoided Harry’s eyes.

"You were just a boy, I’m not troubled by the past."

"Of course the great Potter would just forget everything." Draco smirked. "But for what’s it worth, I’m sorry about all I have done to you. I truly am. Will you forgive me?" he asked quietly and looked into Harry’s eyes. 

"I already did, Draco. Besides all the insults you have thrown my way and me yours pale up when we consider I almost killed you and if Snape wasn’t there at the time, you would have bled to death." Harry said as he reached for the other boy’s hand to hold it. "I’m so sorry I hurt you like that Draco. I swear I didn’t mean to, at the time when I learned the spell, I didn’t know what it does."

"I don’t hold it against you, I attacked you first Potter. Didn’t I?"

"Yes, but you were scared and crying, I don’t know the details but Voldemort was blackmailing you, using you and there was nobody to help you. And me, all I wanted was to prove that you are death eater and catch you. I could see you were struggling but I couldn’t look past my grudges and help you. No, instead I went around spying on you and almost killed you."

"You seem different Potter, older somehow." Remarked Draco and pulled his hand away from Harry’s.

"I will tell you a secret but you must not tell anybody." Harry said. 

"I won’t." Draco said eagerly and Harry smiled.

"When I died, it seemed like a few seconds to everybody around but to me, it was different. I was in this other place years before I decided to come back and finish what I needed to. I saw things from my past and my pasts before, talked with people, learned a lot."

"Wait, how long were you there, Potter?"

"I can’t be sure but if I were to guess, I would say about ten years."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is here my dear readers, hope you will enjoy it! I will be very thankful for any comments - I'm very interested in your opinions, or kudos.


	3. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter is here. Harry and Draco are getting a little bit closer and talking a lot. I hope you will like it.

It takes Draco a moment to process what Harry said. If from Harry’s point of view they didn’t see each other for so long then it’s really no wonder that he is over their petty arguments.

"You are serious, aren’t you? You aren’t making this up?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I have no reason to lie. It was strange experience. But I’m glad I came back, there are so many things I still want and need to do here." 

"I’m glad you came back and killed him." Draco whispered.

"It was more of a group effort, really. Besides what he was wasn’t really alive." Harry explained. Draco shuddered and looked worried, so Harry continued. "But don’t worry, this time he really won’t be able to come back."

Draco hugged his knees and let his forehead rest on them so his face was hidden. His blond hair looked so beautiful in the soft light of the nightlamp and Harry was tempted by the urge to touch it. 

"Draco, what did you dream about?" Harry asked and Draco looked up at him. Hair was partially covering his face.

"It was about… " Draco started and paused. "I’m sorry… I can’t tell you." Said Draco weakly.

"It’s alright, I just thought it could make you feel better to talk about it. You talk a bit from your sleep and you sounded terrified."

"What did I say, Potter?" Draco snapped but his eyes looked worried and vulnerable.

"You begged somebody to stop and to kill you." Harry explained.

"I see." Draco said and looked relieved.

"Look, I will not force you to tell me anything but I want you to know that I will be there if you need me. I will listen and I won’t judge you." Harry said and maintained eye contact with Draco, who was slightly frowning.

"We aren’t even friends, Potter. It’s one thing that you don’t hate me anymore but being this kind to me just doesn’t make any sense. Why are you doing this?"

"Atonement… partially." Harry said and thought a bit more about it. "I owe it to your mother, she protected me when the only thing I offered her was information whether you were alive. Then there is the bathroom incident when I accidentally almost killed you with sectum sempra." Harry said and Draco shuddered. "But that’s not all. I regret not taking your hand when you offered me friendship. I always had friends and especially Hermione covering my back, without her, I wouldn’t have made it so far. I wonder how much different it would have been if we were friends. I know that you had your Slytherins but somehow, you always looked a bit lonely. I might be wrong but they seemed more like your followers then your friends."

"You aren’t wrong. Merlin knows this past year I could have used a real friend." Said Draco.

"Maybe you could still use one?" Harry smiled at the blond.

"Maybe you are right. I was really upset when you didn’t take my hand when we were eleven." Draco chuckled. "I think that is why I was so mean to Weasel and Granger. You must not tell her but actually I was always very impressed by how clever Granger is." Draco said seriously.

"I wish she could hear that." Harry said and laughed. And Draco couldn’t help but join him.

"I should apologize to her and Weasel next time I see them." he sighed.

"That is good idea Draco."

"You’ve been calling me by my first name ever since you came back." 

"Do you mind it?"

"No, it’s… I like it. I should also call you Harry now that we are officially friends, shouldn’t I?" Draco asked shyly.

"That would be good next step, yes."

"Okay, H-harry." Draco said and blushed. It just seemed really intimate to use Harry’s first name after all those years of calling him Potter.

"It might take you a bit of practise, you stuttered there a bit." Harry teased. "But it must be late, let’s go back to sleep." Harry said, reached with his hand to turn off the nightlamp, Draco caught his wrist.

"I would prefer if the light stayed on." he said softly and avoided Harry’s eyes bashfully.

"Alright, I will be right in the next room if you need me. Good night, Draco."

"Good night, Harry."


	4. Cruciatus

Harry was awaken by a loud thud. He scrambled out of the bed to look for the cause of the noise. He could hear voices downstairs.

"Little slytherin prince is hurt! Kreacher must wake up Potter to help him!" Exclaimed the elf.

"I’m alright, elf. No need to wake Harry up, I just slipped a bit. I must have been still half asleep, will you make me a coffee?" Draco asked.

"Of course, master Malfoy." Said Kreacher but kept throwing suspicious glances in Draco’s direction. 

Malfoy was just sitting down on a chair when Harry entered kitchen. Harry noticed he looked in pain but as soon as he saw him enter his expression changed to neutral. 

"Make it two coffees please, Kreacher." Harry said to the old elf who murmured something about filthy half bloods but moved on to make those coffees. Harry focused on the blond, who frowned a bit hearing the elf's quiet insults. 

"Are you hurt somewhere, Draco?"

"I’m okay, I just need the coffee." He said and leaned back on the chair to get more comfortable but as he did that he gasped and flinched.

"Since we are doing this friendship thing, we shouldn’t lie to each other you know?" Harry said as he sat on the chair across the table from Draco.

"Harry, we aren’t even friends 24 hours and you are already playing the friendship card, Merlin, you should have been sorted into Slytherin."

"I’m serious Draco, did you get hurt during the battle? Do you need to go see a healer?"

"Other then our little meeting in the Room of Hidden things, I was just trying to blend into the surroundings during the battle, so no, I didn’t get hurt." Draco snapped.

"Master Malfoy is lying to my half blood master. He must be hurt for he flinches in pain everytime he moves." Kreacher said and placed the coffee mugs on the table. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Thank you Kreacher, that’s exactly what we needed to hear. I’m glad my privacy is taken so seriously in this household." Draco said with a smirk and the old elf bowed and disappeared. "And I’m not lying about this, I didn’t get hurt in the battle."

"Damn it Draco, stop avoiding the subject, how can I fix it, if you don’t tell me what is wrong?"

"You cannot 'fix it'. You want to know what is wrong? I will tell you what is wrong. I have nerves, muscles and magical core damage due to the long time exposure to the Cruciatus curse. Happy now?"

"Of course, I’m not happy. We have to get you to see a healer."

"I did see a few healers, mother brought me to them secretly. But you see, this is not really common condition. People usually don’t get long time exposure, they either go crazy like Longbottoms, so whoever tortures them gives up or becomes bored. Or they simpy die."

"What else did the healers say Draco?" Harry asked patiently, not showing his raising worries.

"How much do you know about how exactly Cruciatus works?" Draco asked.

"Not much." Harry admitted.

"It’s targeting nerve endings, all of them at once, in a way that feels similar to being burned by fire. It’s painful sensory overload, forcing body muscles to flex and spasm as a side effect. Overtime there are tears in muscles and nerves, first tiny ones then they get bigger. Even when the curse is not being performed, one slowly stops being able to control their body. Because of the damage, low intensity pain is constant and the spasms occur any time body is under stress. Similar with the magical core and one’s mind, it’s like it has been teared and sticked together way too many times. I’m actually quite lucky to be alive and relatively sane."

"Wait, when I heard you fall down that was it, you fell because of a cramp, wasn’t it so?" Harry asked and Draco nodded. "You said that the spasms happen when body is under stress but you just walked from bedroom to the kitchen. And Kreacher said you look in pain all the time."

"I also mentioned long time exposure." 

"Fuck... what is the cure, Draco?"

"There isn’t any... My mother asked Snape to do some research to come up with potion that would help and he was working on it but he is dead now, so no luck there. I’m also out of the potion he gave me for managing the pain, I used up the last of it during the battle." Draco explained like if it didn’t really matter to him.

"We can find somebody else, we could ask Slughorn?" Harry was trying to come up with some solution.

"Slughorn is not even half the potionist that Snape was, he won’t be able to do it. Snape was the best in Great Britain, one of the bests in the world. He was a genius, an artist and he was already working on it for months without success."

"So we have a time? We have time to look for the cure, don’t we?" Harry asked worried.

"I don’t know Harry, even my heart is damaged... Healers said it’s just question of time before it fails. But that was already in September, so who knows? They could be wrong." Draco mumbles and looks down into his cup of coffee. Both of them seemed to be eager for the coffee before but now, neither of them has touched their cups. 

Harry walked over to Draco and pulled him up into a hug. Draco seemed so calm till now, talking about this as if it had nothing to do with him, as if it was all about somebody else but now, Harry could feel him trembling in his arms. The blond boy started sobbing and Harry held him tighter.

"It just hurts all the time, Harry… I’m so tired. I miss my mum. I miss Snape." he whispered and Harry felt his heart breaking for the shaking blond boy. Draco used to be taller then him but over the past year they both changed. Harry grew up and filled up a bit, he was no longer the scrawny kid with ideal build for seeker. Year of camping with Hermione and Ron toughened him up a bit and he gained some muscles despite not always having much to eat.

Draco, on the other hand, seemed to have become thinner. His delicate build seeming so fragile, making Harry feel the urge to protect the Slytherin prince. And this time, in this life, he was going to do just that. There were too many lives in which he failed, too many times his ego didn’t let him get close to Draco, too many times he watched him die and once he even caused his death. Harry remembered it all when he was about to cross to the afterlife. 

Even in this lifetime, he fucked up tremendously, sometimes keeping his distance, ignoring him, sometimes responding to every little childish provocation, and dear Merlin, he even almost killed him again. But now he knew better, they were together, he was holding Draco who was hugging him back. Draco needed him and he was going to save this blond boy, who by the twist of fate happens to be his soulmate, no matter what it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears!  
> We are slowly getting tangled in the plot. I wish I had more time to write but alas, I have to work too.  
> I will be grateful for any kudos and nothing makes me as happy as comments. In real life, people aren't very supportive of me writing, which is partially the reason I used to get discouraged easily. But as a part of my New Year's resolutions, I decided I'm no longer going to care and I will just do what makes me happy.
> 
> As for the soulmates remark at the end, I would just like to explain that I'm not going to use this trope to conjure up unlimited, unconditional love without any effort between them. They are connected but it doesn't necessarily mean they love each other. We have to be a bit patient for their relationship to develop.


	5. Honor

Harry decided to go back to Hogwarts to look for Snape’s research about Draco’s condition and also to recover ingredients needed to brew the potion that Draco was used to taking for pain. 

Hogwarts has meanwhile become a headquarters for the order. The school year wouldn’t normally be over yet but this year, McGonagall decided to finish it early and send students back to their families. She also became the headmistress as the position was empty after Snape’s death and other teachers unanimously voted for her. 

Besides being headquarters for the order, Hogwarts also became refugee camp for anybody afraid of remaining death eaters coming after them and people who lost their homes in the war. Some of the older students decided to stay and help out taking care of others and rebuilding the school.

It didn’t surprise Harry that Hermione Granger was one of them and he didn’t doubt Ron would also be here, if he wasn’t mourning the death of Fred.

He quickly found her.

"Harry, I didn’t expect you back so quickly, but I’m glad to see you." Said Hermione.

"Hermione, I’m glad to see you too. How are you? Ron is with his family?" asked Harry.

"Good, yeah, Ron went home to prepare everything for the funeral. It’s tomorrow, he probably already sent you an owl. I’ll go to the Burrow later for dinner today. How are you? And how is Draco?"

"I see, I’m good but Draco is not doing that well, he is quite seriously sick, actually, that’s why I’m here, I going to need your help."

Harry explained to Hermione everything he knew about Draco’s condition and he could see it affected the Gryffindor girl greatly. She had only been under cruciatus once and it scarred her mentally enough for her life.

"Do you know who did it to him?" she asked.

"No, we didn’t talk that much yet, I only found out about it this morning."

"Poor Draco. We were never friends, more like the exact opposite but I would never wish this upon him."

"He admitted he actually admires you quite a bit."

"But he…" she started and paused, remembering the times he insulted her.

"I know what you think Hermione. He was a prat sometimes, but he wants to talk to you and apologize." Harry explained.

"Well, we can try talking. But I’m going to help even if he doesn’t apologize. Whatever he called me, he didn’t deserve to be tortured by the unforgivable curse and what it caused to him." 

"You are a good person Hermione." Harry said.

*

Soon they arrived at Snape’s quarters, the door was protected by a password, but Harry knew it from Draco. Snape’s office and laboratory were total chaos, as far as Harry was concerned, there wasn’t any system in where what lied. 

"Hermione, how are we going to find it?" Harry looked around exasperated.

"We might have to go through it all. We will have to take more then just the research anyway. If we are going to continue what Snape started, we will also need all the literature he used and even his notes regarding other subjects could be useful. Also the ingredients to eventually make the potion and for the pain management potion. Do you think it’s okay to take it? We are basically stealing this…"

"Snape doesn’t have any family and he was close with Draco, I saw his memories and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind Hermione."

"Okay then, in that case, let’s just pack it all."

*

When they apparated back to the Grimmauld’s place, it was already evening. They could hear shouting from the sitting room. They quickly hurried there.

"You fucking death eater, you will explain to me what have you done to Harry and why are you snooping around!" Ron shouted as he kicked the blond boy curled up on the floor. Draco’s face was wet from tears and twisted in pain, his arms and legs bound by magical ropes. 

Hermione pulled Ron away. "Ron, stop! It’s not like that! Harry took him here to protect him. Look, Harry is alright. We were just at Hogwarts to pick up something. Draco didn’t do anything wrong." Hermione said and looked at Harry who was already kneeling down next to Draco and murmuring finite incantatem to get rid of the ropes.

"Draco, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know Ron would come by. Did he hurt you? Are you in pain?" Harry asked as he gathered the crying blond into hug. Draco was sobbing loudly and didn’t seem able to respond.

"Ron, what have you done? Are you mental?" asked Harry. 

"Are you blind Harry? It’s fucking ferret! Voldemort’s little bitch! He isn’t supposed to be here!" Ron shouted.

"Shut up! Who are you to say who is and isn’t supposed to be here! Fuck, Ron, you cannot just appear in my house and beat up whoever you find here! Draco is hurt and needs help!" Harry shouted back.

"So now you are harboring dirty little death eaters, whatever." Ron muttered and stormed out of the room into the kitchen.

Harry just looked after him and sighed. 

"Hermione, do we have something for Draco for the pain?" Harry asked Hermione, who started rumbling in one of the boxes.

"Yeah, he can take this one." Hermione said and handed Harry one small bottle of potion.

Harry uncorked it with his teeth. "Drink this Draco, it will make you feel better." He said as he poured the small bottle's contents into Draco’s mouth. The blond obediently swallowed.

"Good Draco, it will start working soon. I’m sorry I wasn’t here. We’ve got Snape’s research, Hermione is going to work on it." Harry whispered as he held the sobbing blond.

"I’m so sorry for what happened to you Draco, I’m going to do my best to figure this out." Hermione said to Draco who still wasn’t in any state to respond.

"Harry, I better go to kitchen and explain everything to Ron." Hermione said.

"Okay Hermione, I will take Draco to bed and I will be back down after."

*

Draco wasn’t able to walk on his own so Harry carried and gently lowered him on the bed. He lied down next to him and pulled him onto his chest into a hug. 

"I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you Draco. It won’t happen next time, I will take care of you." Whispered Harry as he caressed the blond’s back. Harry was so angry at Ron at the moment and he needed to feel Draco breathing and relatively alright in his arms to calm down. He felt so protective about the little Slytherin prince. It was like if the blond had talent for landing up in situations where he ends up hurt. Harry continued whispering softly comforting reassurances until Draco’s heart wrenching sobs reduced into quiet hiccups.

"Ron was such a asshole, I will deal up with him later, make sure he apologizes." Harry said and continued caressing Draco’s back.

"No, he was right…" Draco mumbled between hiccups. And Harry thought seeing the little Slytherin prince hiccup would be adorable if it wasn’t for the severity of the situation.

"No, he wasn’t. He has no right to talk about you like that." Said Harry and tightened his hold around Draco.

"But Harry, I’m everything he said about me." Draco said.

"No, you are not. He has no idea what he was talking about."

"No Harry, let’s not sugar coat it." Draco snapped and pulled away from the hug. He sat up on the bed and pulled up his sleeve. "You see this mark? It makes me exactly what Weasel said. It means I’m Dark Lord’s little bitch. Dirty little death eater. Weasel might not be the brightest tool in the shed but at least in his assessment of me, he is correct."

"You were forced to take the damn mark!" Harry shouted and Draco flinched.

"That doesn’t erase it." He said quietly.

"Then I will find out a way to get rid of it." Harry said and Draco looked at him disbelievingly. "But I won’t stand anybody calling you names. You didn’t ask for the mark or for your role in the war. You suffered more then enough." Harry said as he touched Draco’s face in a caress. "Voldemort is dead and he has no more power over you."

"Harry…" Draco whispered as he looked into Harry’s emerald eyes and leaned into the touch.

"It will be all okay Draco. Just don’t blame yourself. I can see it's bothering you, I will find out a way to erase the mark. I promise."

"It might not be possible... but thank you, Harry." Said Draco quietly and almost smiled.

"We will find out. Alright then, I better get down and deal with Ron."

"Harry, I … don’t want him apologizing to me now. I would rather not see him again today. I just want to maybe take a bath and sleep or read a bit."

"Okay, but he will have to apologize. What he did was unacceptable."

"I never thought I would live up to a day when Harry Potter is defending my honor." Draco laughed a bit. It was just a small noise but it filled Harry with warmth. He hoped he could make the blond laugh more in the future.

"Yet here we are." Smiled Harry.


	6. Whore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears,  
> this time, we have chapter fully from Draco's POV, we will get a first glimpse into his thoughts and what he was doing this summer. Hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> I appreciate any feedback, so if you liked it or if you didn't like it, please let me know.

After Harry left the room Draco went to the bathroom to run himself a relaxing steaming bath. He set on the edge of it as he watched it fill up, sometimes checking the temperature with his hand. When there was enough water, he removed his clothes. As he did so, he noticed his reflection in the mirror.

Merlin, he looked terrible, it’s been a while since he made a habit of avoiding looking into mirrors, he used to be so proud of his good looks. But that was before they got him the attention from the Dark Lord. Then he started to hate his face and his body.

His eyes travelled lower, towards his chest, there were a few bruises beginning to form there, courtesy of the Weasel. Weasel might not be the brightest tool in the shed but he certainly wasn’t blind and he had a good intuition. He saw Draco for what Draco really was. Voldemort’s little bitch… Draco shuddered, did Weasel know how dead centre right he has been with his insults?

Draco sighed and got into the bath. The water enveloping him, warming him up, cleaning him. For a moment he could forget he was a dirty little death eater, as Weasel said, and maybe be Draco, just Draco.

With the combination of the hot water surrounding him and the potion Harry made him take earlier in his system, the pain he usually felt was just a dull remainder at the back of his mind. This was as good as it gets for Draco.

It was strange, to be at Potter’s house… no Harry’s house. It was by no means stylish bright town house, not at all, as soon as they apparated here, he could feel the old magic of the Grimmauld’s place. It was undoubtedly quite dark and powerful, but somehow not harmful and even somehow noble. Compared to the stiffening poisonous atmosphere of the Malfoy manor, this was like a holiday retreat.

Did he even thank Harry? He might be a prick and a death eater, but he had manners. He will thank him when they talk later.

Draco sighed again, they didn’t actually talk that much, which was mostly his fault. Maybe they would manage a longer conversation if he stopped having emotional breakdowns all the time.

Yet Harry was so good to him. Draco had to admit it felt amazing to be held in Harry’s arms when he cried. It felt safe, secure, like nothing and nobody can hurt him. Like Dark Lord cannot hurt him. Like his father and other death eaters cannot hurt him.

He always admired the Gryffindor, felt almost magnetic pull towards him, wanted to be his friend. Circe, if he didn’t butcher his introduction back in the first year, they might have been friends but he wanted to impress him so much he went overboard. When he failed to become Harry's friend, Draco settled for trying to catch his attention, even if it meant insulting him and his friends. He would do anything to have Harry’s eyes on him.

When he was younger, he didn’t realize that his admiration might be more then just that. He would watch Harry’s unruly hair, imagine touching it but he thought nothing of that. He would be staring into Harry's eyes, thinking they are the most perfect shade of emerald green and not worry about what it meant.

But in later years, he started to put the pieces together. His obsession with Harry, his constant need to watch him, his jealousy about anybody in Harry’s vicinity, his desperation for his attention – he was madly in love with Harry. But he knew that Harry would never love him back.

They weren’t close, Harry couldn’t stand him and he was not even gay. The thing is, maybe Draco wasn’t gay either because he wasn’t attracted to men in general. He wasn’t attracted to women either. The only single being in this universe that he was attracted to was Harry Potter.

When Harry disappeared, Draco thought maybe he could get over it. Or maybe he will just end up dead before ever seeing Harry again. But Harry, who came back after the year they were separated was too much.

He was taller and so strong, his muscles obvious even under his muggle clothes. His face more manly with a slight shadow of facial hair and knowing depth in his eyes, that wasn’t there before.

And he was so gentle, so caring and he didn’t even hate him. He saved him, offered him friendship and protection. Harry was everything Draco ever wanted and more. Maybe if it wasn’t for the last year, Draco might have gathered his courage and confessed his feelings for the Gryffindor even if he didn't believe in favourable outcome. But now he was damaged goods, ugly and dirty.

_Flashback._

_"Draco," his mother called and knocked on the door. "Draco, darling, you have to come down, the Dark Lord wishes to speak to you in his quarters." She said but Draco ignored her. He didn’t want to go see the Dark Lord, he didn’t even want to stay in the Malfoy manor this summer but he didn’t have much choice in the matter. He decided to pretend he was asleep._

_"Draco, I know you are not sleeping, I saw one of the house elves bring you breakfast." She persisted and Draco got up from the bed to go open the door._

_"Darling, hurry up, you know the Dark Lord doesn’t like to be kept waiting. I’m sure it’s nothing bad."_

_Despite overwhelming evidence, his mother still thought it was a good idea to join the Dark Lord again. Merlin knows that she was sometimes a little bit naïve, obviously she must have been since she married his father not only for the money but because she actually thought he was a good man, but trusting the Dark Lord was a little bit too much even for her. But still, he couldn’t blame her. There were hundreds of people trusting the evil maniac to restore the order and protect the traditions in the wizarding world exactly like his sweet mother did._

_*_

_He knocked on the door and entered the Dark Lord’s chambers._

_"Draco, I'm glad you are here." Voldemort smiled. Draco shivered, it was always disturbing to see the Dark Lord, even more so when he was smiling. "You have finally decided to bless me with your presence."_

_"I’m sorry for my tardiness Dark Lord."_

_"I don’t enjoy waiting but your tardiness is the least of your offences that I wish to speak to you about today."_

_Draco’s heart was beating fast in his chest, Dark Lord didn’t really seem angry with him, if it was possible Draco would say he was being playful with his words and that made Draco scared._

_"No boy, we are here to talk about how you failed to perform the tasks I gave to you and how you may serve me in a different way, perhaps one that will be fitting you better. You want to do better, don’t you Draco?"_

_"Yes, Dark Lord. I’m sorry for my failures." Draco replied. He was worried about where this was heading and what kind of task would he be given this time. He was not good at being death eater._

_"Strip, boy." The Dark Lord ordered and all the blood in Draco’s veins froze. He obeyed nevertheless. It was never good idea to stand up to the Dark Lord, he had seen how much he enjoyed using unforgivable curses and other hexes. So he stripped to his underwear and waited for the Dark Lord to tell him what to do next._

_Voldemort walked closer to him and touched his face. The touch was gentle but his hand was ice cold and Draco instinctively jerked away._

_"You know Draco, in a war, not everyone can be a soldier." Voldemort said as he touched Draco’s neck. "You, my boy, are a prime example. You are such a pretty little thing, it was maybe even too rash of me to send you on such a mission as killing the old fool, Dumbledore." Voldemort’s hand was now on Draco’s chest and he was terrified and confused about where this was heading._

_"No, Draco. You are no soldier. But there are the soldiers and then, there are those that take care of soldier’s needs. Do you know what I mean, boy?" Voldemort asked and Draco’s eyes widened._

_"No, Dark Lord." He replied._

_"Whores, Draco. Those that fight in a war need a way to relax and I am no exception from such a needs. As I said Draco, you are not a good fit for a soldier, you are too meek, too gentle. You don’t enjoy inflicting pain or the thrill of the fight. But you are going to be an excellent whore. Just for my personal use."_

_Draco felt his knees give up under him and he collapsed on the floor. No, this can't be true he thought._

_"Please Dark Lord, I cannot do this, please don’t do this to me. " he begged._

_"Oh, hush boy or should I make a whore out of your mother instead? She is not really my type but the werewolves might enjoy her. Did you ever see werewolf have sex on the full moon’s night? It’s fascinating how their anatomy works. They regain many of canine qualities. For example they knot their mates." Voldemort said looking down at the boy kneeling at his feet, who was looking up at him shocked._

_"You don’t know what knotting is, do you, Draco?" Voldemort asked and Draco shook his head._

_"It’s when during mating, the male’s penis swells up considerably before ejaculating. It becomes so big that it gets locked in their mates vagina or anus. Werewolf’s knot is enormous and even the amount of the ejaculate is very impressive. Do you think your mother would enjoy mating with one? I’m sure Lucius wouldn’t mind."_

_"No, please, not my mother. Leave her alone, please." Draco begged, his mind full of imagery of werewolf’s mating._

_"Are you sure, Draco? Who knows, maybe your mother would enjoy being impaled on a big werewolf’s cock. Human body is not really made to be stretched that much, so the werewolf could make a real mess out of her insides but she could always be healed with magic after."_

_"Please, my Lord, I beg you, leave my mother alone. Please, don’t hurt her. I will do anything you want, serve you in any way you wish. I will be your… whore. Just don’t hurt my mother." Draco begged quietly, eyes threatening to spill with tears fixed on the Dark Lord looming above him._

_"You are a clever boy, Draco. You’ve made a good decision. If you cooperate, I will not hurt you that much. Tell me, are you pure?"_

_"Pure, my Lord?" Draco asked confused._

_"I’m asking whether you have ever been touched by an other, whether you are a virgin." Voldemort asked and his eyes gleamed with lust._

_"Yes, Dark Lord, I’m a virgin." Draco said._

_"Perfect. Such a perfect whore you will be, Draco. Touched only by me. Owned only by me." Voldemort said while caressing Draco’s head who did his best not to flinch away from his touch._

_He had to do this for his mother, he couldn’t let the only person who ever loved him get hurt in such a cruel way. At least the Dark Lord was more or less human, not a creature. He can endure this and then, when a opportunity arises, he can take his mother and run away. The death eaters would probably find them but them he can fight, or at least he can try._

_Fighting the Dark Lord now in the manor that has become the den of the death eaters would equal death, that much was certain. No, he will have to play along and wait for his chance._


	7. Cold

Harry was walking to the kitchen, getting ready to talk to Ron about what had happened. He was angry at the redhead but understood that Ron acted mostly out of surprise and fear that something happened to Harry. 

Ron and Hermione were sitting at the kitchen table, not talking and avoiding each other's eyes. Harry pulled out a chair next to Hermione and sat down, thinking how should he start this conversation but Ron started to talk first.

"How could you be hiding fucking Malfoy in your house and not tell me? I thought we were friends, Harry!" said Ron annoyed.

"Ron, there was no time to tell you." Harry sighed. It was quite typical for Ron to focus only about how things affect him. Harry liked Ron, but sometimes it annoyed him how selfish he could be.

"But you had time to tell Hermione, hmm?" Ron asked.

"That’s different, Ron. I was at the Hogwarts when Harry came there." Hermione tried to reason with him.

"Shut up, I wasn’t asking you. I’m talking to Harry." Ron growled.

"Ron, don’t talk to her like that. She haven’t done anything wrong." Said Harry

"Ron, be reasonable, we would have told you everything later." Hermione pinched in.

"Shut up, Hermione! It’s always like this with the two of you!" Ron shouted while standing up. "I see the way you look at each other, like you two know things that nobody else does, like you two have secrets together that dumb Ron wouldn’t understand. But I’m not dumb! So tell me, and tell me the true, how long have you two been fucking?"

"What?" both Harry and Hermione gasped.

"I asked how long have you two been fucking?!" Ron thundered.

"Ron, it’s not like that, me and Harry, we are just friends." Hermione tried to explain.

"I told you to shut up, mudblood." Ron barked and Hermione started to cry.

"That’s enough Ron! You will not be talking like this to her. You are delusional!" shouted Harry.

"No, I finally see things clearly. Great Harry Potter, fucking his best friend’s girlfriend and playing house with death eaters." Smirked Ron and then looked Hermione in the eyes. "I wish I knew what a slut you wer before I started to like you. It’s over between us. You just couldn’t help yourself but spread your legs for the savior, huh? How was it? How did it feel to have-"

"Silencio! Stupefy!" casted Harry wandless. "I said that’s enough, Ron." Harry sighed and looked at crying Hermione. The witch was shaking and hugging her thin frame, Harry wished he shut up Ron faster, so she didn’t have to hear all this nonsense. Harry hugged her while she sobbed.

"I loved him. How could I be so stupid to love him?" Hermione asked when she calmed down a bit a pulled away. 

"He wasn't always an asshole. He has some good points." Harry said and shrugged.

"Yes, but he has much more bad ones. He is selfish, jealous, unreliable, rude and I must have been blind not to see it."

"Hermione, I think you knew but you gave him chance anyway." Said Harry softly.

"Yes. " Hermione admitted. "He was right about one thing though. It’s over between us. He failed us in the forest and now again and I never want to see him again. It’s just, there is Fred’s funeral tomorrow, I should be there." 

"I’m sure Fred wouldn’t mind if you went to pay your respects on a different day. I can explain it to the other Weasleys."

"Thanks, Harry. Oh Merlin, I was planning to stay with them until the school starts again. But now I can’t. And all my things are at their house."

"It’s alright, Hermione. I have to go drop Ron there anyway. I will pick up your things and you can stay in the bedroom next to Draco’s, if you would like?"

"Thank you so much, Harry. That would be great, also if I stay here, I can fully focus on Snape’s research."

"No, I thank you Hermione. It will be huge help. " Harry smiled. "Now, I better go and take Ron out of here. Remind me to erase him from the list of those permitted to the house by floo or apparition." He said as he lifted unconscious Ron from the floor.  
"See you later, Harry." Hermione said but Harry was already gone. 

Hermione sighed but smiled. She felt like huge weight fell of her shoulders, she had crush on Ron ever since she first saw him in the Hogwarts express but maybe that is all it was. A childhood crush, something that was not meant to be. 

She went to the bedroom and lied on the bed. Anyway, she was strong witch, she didn’t need to marry the first wizard she liked, she had plenty of time to find somebody who will be good for her. Who will be brave, clever and caring. Somebody who will appreciate her for who she is. 

She was exhausted from the argument and she had boxes of Snape’s things to start going through tomorrow. She smiled, she liked the idea of going through the potion master’s research and knew she will do her best to help Draco. With thoughts like these, she fell asleep.

*

When Harry returned from the Burrow, it was after midnight. He didn’t mean to stay over so long, but he had to calm down distraught Mrs. Weasley and explain to her why is Ron unconscious and why Hermione wouldn’t attend the funeral tomorrow. 

Mrs. Weasley was very angry at Ron as she levitated him to bed to sleep off the hex. She assured Harry that no matter what her son says, both him and Hermione are always welcomed in the Burrow and asked Harry to rely her apology on behalf of Ron to both Draco and Hermione.

Harry asked her if she could make sure Ron doesn’t spread around that Draco is staying at his house because it would put them in danger and Mrs. Weasley promised to do that.

Harry was glad to be back at home, he was exhausted and couldn’t wait to fall in bed and sleep but first he wanted to check on Draco. 

He knocked and when nobody replied he opened the door. The room was empty and Harry frowned. Maybe Draco was in a bathroom. 

Harry knocked on the bathroom door but again, there wasn’t any answer, Harry was beginning to worry. He knocked again.

"Draco, are you in there?" he asked but nobody replied so he opened the door.

The blond was in a bath, sleeping with his head leaning back on the edge of the bath. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Draco, you cannot sleep in the bath. Come on, wake up." Harry said as he got closer. He summoned one of the big towels to hand it to Draco as he was sure the blond would be embarrassed about the situation Harry found him in.

"Draco?" Harry tried again louder. He got closer to the bathtub to touch Draco’s shoulder in order to wake him up. Harry almost flinched from how cold Draco’s skin was. 

"Fuck, Draco, enervate." Harry whispered as he gathered up the blond boy from the ice cold bath. Draco’s eyes slowly fluttered open but he seemed out of it. Harry’s clothes got all wet but he didn’t care. He sank on the bath mat with the blond boy on his lap and summoned another towel to dry him up. 

Draco seemed to slowly get more aware of himself and started shivering.

"What… happened? Harry?" He mumbled sleepily and Harry was glad to hear his voice. 

"You tell me, Draco…" Harry sighed. "I found you, sleeping, no … passed out in the bath." Harry explained as he rubbed the blond’s body with the towel.

"I’m so cold, Harry." Draco whined quietly. 

"It’s okay, I got you. We will warm you up in a second. Let’s get you to the fireplace, it will be nice and warm. " Harry wrapped him up in the towel and stood up, carrying him in his arms out of the bathroom.

"No, Harry, please, no fire." Draco whimpered. He was scared of fire. Just a mention of it reminded him of fiendfyre in the Room of Hidden Things and how he almost died it in. And how Crabbe did indeed died in it.

"Okay, okay then, let me just get you in the bed." Harry said as he carried the blond boy to the bed. He covered him with the blanket and then let the wet towel he wrapped him in before disappear.

"I’m naked and I’m cold." Draco complained dragging the blanket up all the was to his nose while still shivering strongly.

"I know, my little prince, patience. I will warm you up in a second." Harry said as he started to unbutton his now completely soaked shirt.

"What are you doing?" Draco gasped, his eyes widening.

"I’m just taking the wet clothes off. I’m going to warm you up." Harry explained as he shed his clothes and only kept his black boxers.

"Harry, I…please…don’t" Draco started to say something, not knowing himself what, but panic was hearable in his voice. 

Harry sat on the bed and Draco flinched.

"Oh, Draco. That’s not it. Don’t be scared." Harry only now realized how he scared the blond boy. Draco must have confused Harry’s actions for something sexual. 

"That’s not what this means. Draco, look at me." Harry said but Draco turned his head. He wasn’t able to meet Harry’s eyes. 

Harry’s warm hand took Draco’s chin and gently turned the blond’s head to face him.

"Draco, I would never hurt you like that. I’m not going to take advantage of you, that is not what this is about, do you understand?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded but his head was still spinning with images.

"Good, good. Don’t be scared, I’m not going to do anything sexual, alright? I just want to warm you up. Skin to skin contact is one of the most effective ways to do that. I will just hold you, I won’t do anything else, okay?"

"Yes, Harry. I’m sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, I was the one to scare you, I should have explained." Harry said and brushed hair away from Draco’s face. "Now, I will get under the blanket with you and hold you to warm you up, will that be alright?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded and Harry slipped under the blanket. He lied on his side and pulled the blond closer to himself, spooning him from behind. He pushed one of his arms under Draco’s neck and wrapped the other one around his body. Draco’s skin was so cold that a shiver ran even through Harry. 

"Like this, see? I’m not going to do anything, you don’t have to be scared, I will just hold you like this. Is it okay?"

"Feels good…" Draco said softly and Harry could feel him relaxing in his arms.

"I’m glad, Draco." Harry smiled into Draco’s hair. "Merlin, you are still shaking so much. Do you know why you passed out in the bath?" Harry asked.

"I was just thinking a lot and I started to get a bit dizzy and somehow sleepy. I thought I would only close my eyes for a bit… And the next thing I know you were there."

"Circe, Draco, if you slipped under the water you could have drowned. What if I didn’t come to check up on you?"

"It wouldn’t be so bad if I died, it would save you and Granger a lot of trouble, you know?"

"Draco, don’t even joke about something like this."

"I’m sorry." Draco whispered.

*

They stayed like that for some time and eventually Draco stopped shivering.

"How do you feel, Draco? Warmer?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I’m okay now." Draco replied.

"Good. Then I will go to my room now and let you sleep. Good night, Draco." Harry said as he untangled himself form the blond boy and sat up.

"Don’t go." Draco demanded and he caught Harry’s wrist but soon realized he wasn’t in a position to demand anything.

Harry looked back at him, slightly confused.

"Harry…. please, stay with me? I’m still cold…" Draco asked softly. 

Harry was swept with a sudden wave of warmth. Draco, with his childlike neediness and longing, wrapped up in a fluffy blanket was simply precious. 

"Of course, Draco." Harry said and slipped back under the blanket. He again pulled the blond boy against his chest and wrapped his arms around his slender body. 

"Thank you, Harry. Good night." Draco whispered and pushed even closer towards Harry.

"Good night, my little prince." Harry whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears,
> 
> so here I'm with another chapter. We didn't get anywhere with the main storyline but get a lot of relationships developement between characters.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.


	8. Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> I'm so sorry it took me this long to update, I was working on writing down in points how will the storyline progress from now so I wouldn't get too lost in it. I think I will be able to post another chapter tomorrow. 
> 
> Thank you for your support, kudos and comments. They mean a lot to me.

"Wake up Draco," Harry said softly as he moved one strand of hair away from Draco’s face. The blond boy’s eyelashes fluttered in the morning sun and he slowly opened his silver eyes, then fixed them on Harry. 

Harry was sitting on the bed, wearing black formal wizarding clothes and he had a sad expression on his face. 

"You are going to the funeral. " Draco said.

"Yes, Fred’s funeral." Harry said and went quiet for a while. "I will be gone all day but there is something I want to do before leaving."

"What is it?" Draco asked, curious.

"I saw your bruises yesterday." Harry stated.

"Oh." Draco wanted to forget yesterday’s events. In fact, he was doing rather good job of it. But now he remembered, getting shouted at and beaten by Weasel, passing out in the bath, Harry finding him, helping him, seeing him naked. Draco blushed and realized he was still naked under the blanket.

"I want to heal the bruises before I go, Draco." 

"There is no need. Besides I deserved it." Draco said and turned to lie on his side, so he wouldn’t face Harry anymore.

"Draco… " Harry sighed and caressed the blond’s hair. It was so beautiful, looking almost white in the morning sun. Harry was getting more daring with his touches everyday and Draco seemed to welcome it. "Nobody deserves the way Ron treated you. He was wrong to shout at you, wrong to hurt you." Harry said and continued stroking his hair.

"But I don’t mind the bruises anyway." Draco said quietly.

"Then let me heal them for me. I will be calmer that way, less angry with Ron, I don't want to fight with him today."

"Okay." Draco said and turned to lie on his back. 

Harry slowly started pushing the blanket down to Draco’s waist to have access to the bruises but Draco stopped him, catching his wrist. There was fear in the blond’s eyes and his breathing got uneven.

"It’s okay, Draco, I just need to see the bruises. I won’t do anything to hurt you." Harry whispered as he caressed Draco’s hair with his other hand. "I just want to heal the bruises, you don’t have to be scared little prince." 

Draco’s breathing slowed down and he released his grip on Harry’s wrist.

"I’m sorry." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"It’s alright, nothing to be sorry for. Just relax Draco, I only need to see your chest, okay? Just a few quick healing spells, nothing to be worried about." Harry said in a calming voice.

Draco nodded weakly, feeling slightly stupid for overreacting.

Harry pushed the blanket to Draco’s waist and finally got a good view of Draco’s chest. There were angry purple and blue bruises covering his lower ribs, looking now more severe then yesterday night.

"Fucking Ron Weasley, just how strong did he have to kick you? Asshole." Harry cursed angrily.

"It’s not so bad. Nothing feels broken, I’ve had worse." Draco said as a matter of fact. 

"What do you mean you’ve had worse?" Harry asked with a piercing stare and Draco looked away.

"Draco, I’m getting an idea you are not talking about bruises from quidditch practise." 

"No, not from quidditch." Draco admitted, still avoiding Harry’s eyes.

"Tell me." Harry demanded. He wasn’t normally so pushy but he was already high strung since the morning because of the funeral. And then seeing the bruises getting worse and hearing Draco’s statement was just enough to push him to his limits.

"Do you remember my father’s walking stick?" Draco asked timidly.

"He beat you." Harry realized and his eyes widened.

"Yes. He called it discipline. Said he will yet make a proper Malfoy out of me." Draco said and dared to glance at Harry, who was clenching his fists, his knuckles getting white.

"I should put him to Azkaban personally. See to it that he suffers and gets a Dementor’s kiss." Harry growled. "Since when did he beat you Draco?" 

"It started when I was 12, before that mother always protected me, saying I was too small but since second year of Hogwarts, he wouldn’t listen to her anymore. I tried to do my best to please him but I just wasn’t good enough. Nothing I did was good enough." Draco mumbled.

"It’s not like I had a great childhood either but your father is much bigger piece of shit then I thought." Harry said and took Draco’s hand. "Draco, now listen to me. You didn’t deserve any of it. You didn’t deserve getting beaten by your father or Ron. You didn’t deserve to be treated like that. You are good enough. I see more and more clearly that you never really had a choice. Things will be different now, you are an adult, Voldemort is dead and we will make sure your father is locked in the prison till his death. They have no more power over you. You can start making your own choices. And I will be there with you along the way, because we are friends now." Harry said and squeezed Draco’s hand.

"We really are friends, aren’t we?" Draco asked with a small smile.

"Yes, Draco. Friends. I can’t promise nothing bad will ever happen again but I take care of my friends and I will do my best to protect you. Now let’s heal those bruises. " Harry said. He placed his palm gently over Draco’s bruised skin making the blond gasp.

"Shh, it’s not going to hurt much longer, it will feel a bit strange but it will be over soon." Harry explained and Draco felt warmth seeping from Harry’s palm.

"More wandless magic?" Draco asked with one arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, I prefer hands on approach these days. Especially with healing, it’s easier this way." Harry said as he moved his hand all across Draco’s chest.  
It felt so strange and warm and good and when Harry softly brushed over one of Draco’s nipples the blond boy couldn’t help but moan softly.

"It’s almost done, Draco, it’s okay." Harry was calming him down, probably thinking the sound he made was caused by the pain and Draco was thankful for this small misunderstanding. He was also thankful for the fluffy blanket gathered around his waist and hips, masking what would soon be quite obvious erection. 

"There, all done. " Harry said and run his palm across Draco’s skin again, as if admiring his handiwork.

"Thank you Harry," said Draco and expected the other man’s palm to disappear but it continued it’s journey on his chest.

"You have no scars from when I cursed you in the bathroom, I’m so glad." Harry said sounding relieved and Draco realized that’s what it was probably about.

"Yeah, Snape did quite a good job patching me up on the spot and then mother hired the best healers in the country to finish the healing." Draco explained.

"No scars at all, your skin is so perfect." Harry said reverently and let his fingers trace across Draco’s collarbones.

"H-Harry…" Draco stuttered. He was somehow getting confused whether he was enjoying being touched by Harry like this or whether it was making him uncomfortable. Probably a bit of both.

"Oh, I’m sorry. I got lost in thoughts for a while." Harry apologized.

"It’s okay. Thanks again for healing me."

"I will be going then, I shouldn’t be late to the funeral."

"Goodbye Harry."

"Goodbye Draco."


	9. Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears,
> 
> I'm sorry it took me so long. But at least it's a little bit longer one. Enjoy.

Draco spent the day reading. He tried going down to the kitchen offering Granger to help with organizing the research but she told him she already had system in sorting it and he should rest.

So he rested and read. He wasn’t able to focus very well though. His thoughts kept going to Harry. He was drunk on finally getting Harry’s attention. The way Harry held him when they slept, the gentle tone of his voice, his warm hands - it was what Draco always wished for.

Draco felt he wanted more though. His heart hurt thinking that Harry is probably at the moment with little Weaslette, comforting her after the funeral. Merlin, he was a terrible person, Weaslette’s brother died and yet Draco was being jealous about her being with Harry.

The truth is, Draco thought, Harry and Weaslette looked good together. Ginny’s long ginger hair, pretty face and full breasts were ideal contrast to Harry’s masculine features. Her body, unlike Draco’s bony one, must be soft all over. Harry probably loved hugging her, kissing her, getting lost in her softness.

She was fiery and strong, yet naïve and innocent. Draco was nothing but tainted and weak. There was no point being jealous, it’s not like he stood a chance against her anyway.

Draco should be thanking all the gods that Harry got into talking distance with him, let alone having Harry as a friend and caring for him. Merlin, after everything, he was still somehow surprised Harry was giving him such a chance.

Draco wondered if Harry would be like this if he knew everything. If he would be so kind to him if he knew Draco was a dirty whore.

Draco’s thoughts were again spiralling in a wrong direction. He decided to have a bath. No matter how many times he washed, he wouldn’t feel clean but at least it helped him relax a bit.

* 

When Harry apparated to Draco’s bedroom in Grimmauld’s place it was already late night. Because of the loud noise, Draco dropped the book he was reading.

"Merlin, Harry! Cannot you just apparate downstairs?" Draco said annoyed.

"Sorry, Draco… wanted to see you." Harry said, looking guilty.

"You are drunk! And you apparated! Do you want to get splinched?" Draco started scolding him. He got out of the bed and was checking Harry for any sign of splinching.

"You are worried about me. You don’t need to be worried about me." Harry chuckled but enjoyed his fussing.

"And you made the carpet muddy! Aren’t you and Granger proponents of house elf’s rights? And here you are making poor old Kreacher’s job more difficult. Sit down, let’s take of these shoes." Draco said and pushed Harry to sit on the bed.

Draco dropped to his knees in front of Harry. He untied Harry’s shoes and removed them, then he took off Harry’s socks. He pulled one of Harry’s feet into his lap and started massaging it gently.

"Oh, Draco…" Harry gasped, surprised how pleasurable the touch was.

"Does it feel okay, Harry?" Draco asked with a uncertain voice, looking up at Harry from under his blond hair.

"It feels absolutely bloody amazing." Harry marvelled and sighed happily. Seeing Draco, kneeling on the ground, touching his feet was making him feel all kinds of things, the situation was strangely intimate yet it felt so right. He thought, not for the first time, how beautiful the blond was.

"How was the funeral? Are you okay?" Draco asked, concerned.

"It was sad. Everybody was devastated but George looked like part of his soul was missing, he didn’t talk, didn’t cry, he just was there. Ron ignored me and kept his distance. Molly was crying the whole time and went to lie down a bit early. The rest of us stayed and had a drink."

"I figured that part about the drink out." Draco said as he switched to massaging Harry’s other feet.

"Yeah, we probably overdid it a bit. Ginny tried to snog me but I didn’t want to, it just wasn’t right." Harry said and Draco paused for a while, surprised Harry rejected Weaslette’s advances even in drunken state but quickly resumed massaging.

"I see. I thought the two of you were dating?" Draco asked, curious.

"We only kissed once in a heat of a moment during The Battle. But I’m not sure if I like her like that."

"She is beautiful." Draco said admiringly, not meeting Harry’s eyes.

"She is," Harry admitted, "but she is more like a little sister to me."

"If you say so…" Draco said. He finished the massage but didn’t get up.

They were both quiet, lost in their thoughts for a while. 

"Harry, I just want to tell you that I’m grateful for your hospitality and for saving my life. Thank you." Draco said and bowed. Suddenly he was being pulled up and sat on Harry’s lap. Harry’s strong arms encircling him and embracing him. And Draco hugged him back, burying his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, breathing in his scent.

"Draco, you are…" Harry started.

"What?" Draco asked and looked at him.

"The sweetest little thing, I honestly don’t understand how did you manage to act like a such a prat at school." Harry chuckled.

"I was taller than you until last year!" Draco pouted.

"Yes, but the tables have turned. Now you are my adorable little prince." Harry laughed and tightened his hold around Draco’s waist.

"You really are totally drunk." Draco sighed and stood up. "It’s late, let’s sleep," he said. He moved to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers.

"Alright, alright," agreed Harry.

"Are you staying with me tonight?" Draco asked, hoping for a positive answer. He enjoyed sleeping together with Harry, he almost didn’t have any nightmares that way.

"Yeah, unless you want me to leave?" asked Harry.

"No, no, you can stay. I mean, I’d like you to stay, please," said Draco with pleading eyes.

"I usually sleep in my underwear." Harry stated, remembering then yesterday Draco panicked when he started to undress. "Will that be okay?"

"Yeah, don’t worry. It will be like yesterday." Draco mumbled and blushed a bit, averting his eyes from Harry.

Harry thought blushing Draco was quite cute. He undressed and got under the covers with him. He was just reaching for the switch of the lamp when Draco stopped him.

"Nightlamp stays on." He stated.

"Sure, sorry I forgot," Harry apologized. "I wanted to talk to you a bit more anyway."

They were now both lying on their sides, facing each other.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Draco asked, his silver eyes meeting Harry’s emerald green ones.

"I want to tell you, I need to tell you about before." Harry said, his expression getting serious.

"You mean…" Draco hesitated to finish the sentence.

"Yeah, past lives."

"It’s bad, isn’t it?" Draco asked, worried.

"It’s complicated. But I think it’s only right that you should know if I do."

"Okay, but why should I know? It’s your past lives, isn’t it?"

"We’ve met before, Draco. You were always near. I don’t know much about reincarnation and souls, I’m not sure I even believed in anything like that before. Or maybe I just never thought about it that deeply I guess. But I think it’s very rare to be meeting someone in more then one life. The only other two souls I have met in one of the past lives are Hermione and Luna. But you were in every single one of my lives." Harry said and caught Draco’s hands in his. "You have no idea how special you are to me, Draco."

"So we were friends… before?" Draco asked, hoping that maybe, just maybe they were more then friends. This was all so strange to him but he was happy about this connection to Harry and the way Harry said he was special made his heart beat a little bit faster.

"In the first life I remember living, we were friends, the best friends. I would have done anything for you." Harry said smiling. "We were knights, using our magic to protect the country, you were from good family, rumour had it that even the princess took a fancy to you."

"It sounds like a fairy tale." Draco commented smiling.

"It was a good life in time of peace and prosperity. You seemed so happy and I thought we would be friends forever, I thought we knew everything about each other but I was wrong." Harry said and paused. He was determined to tell Draco but still, it was hard, remembering those events.

"What happened Harry?" Draco asked.

"You killed yourself." Harry whispered, holding Draco’s hands tighter. "You weren’t even twenty yet and you decided to take your life with a dagger." Harry’s voice hitched.

Draco moved closer to Harry, just a few centimetres closer and their foreheads would be touching, he was running his thumb over the neck of Harry’s hand holding his, waiting for him to continue. He didn’t feel sad about hearing about this, he didn’t really feel connected to this past life that Harry was talking about but he didn’t like seeing Harry upset, especially when it was because of him.

"You didn’t leave any note and you didn’t tell anybody anything but there wasn’t any sign of anybody else being there, no traces of magic and the wounds were self-inflicted. I was the one to find you." Harry said, barely audible.

_He was remembering it like if it was yesterday. They were supposed to meet with Draco that day for a ride on hippogryfs, it was early in the morning, little bit chilly even though it was summer. He had been in a good mood, already imagining soaring on the beautiful animal above never ending forests that covered most of the country._

_Harry didn’t care to knock, he never knocked when entering his friend’s chambers, so he just opened the door and rushed in like usually only to freeze on the spot. He immediately saw Draco on the bed, lying down, looking peaceful like if he was sleeping if it weren’t for the slashed wrists. The linen crispy sheets that were previously white as snow were now crimson red._

_The initial shock passed and he was moving to be by the blond’s side as soon as possible. He was checking for a pulse on the boy’s neck even though he must have known it was late, after all there was so much blood. There was no pulse and his skin was already so cold. He pulled the blond’s cold body to his and hugged him tightly. Only yesterday they were laughing together while on a guard duty and now his best friend was dead. He clutched the blond’s lifeless body and screamed. Screamed until others came and gave him potions to calm down and sleep. Only then, when his consciousness was slipping away, he let go..._

"I never found out why you did it." Harry said quietly.

Draco saw the pained look on Harry’s face and wished that he could do something.

"I’m so sorry Harry, I don’t know why that me in the past did what he did, I didn’t know I had a past life like that." Draco tried to explain.

"Not your fault Draco, you must have had a reason." Harry said and stroked the blond’s hair, letting his hand rest at the nape of Draco’s neck. "I just wish I knew, I wish we talked, I wish we did something."

Draco was thinking about what Harry said, because of the sadness in Harry’s voice not questioning his memories at all. It was a past, something far gone and yet when their eyes met, Draco knew that Harry wasn’t over it at all.

"There were many more lives after but we were never friends again and things weren’t peaceful anymore. We were always on the opposite sides, always fighting. For some reason I couldn’t grasp at the time, it always felt strange to look at you, meeting you was different from meeting anybody else, it hurt me somehow, but now I think I know why." Harry said and smiled sadly.

"You think you blamed me for killing myself." Draco guessed.

"Yes, on some subconscious level I must have. But I longed for your company as well. And you, even though we were supposed to be enemies, never seriously hurt me. When it mattered, you protected me not caring that it put you at risk."

"That’s not very much Slytherin like. I usually protect my own skin." Draco stated.

"I don’t think that’s true Draco, even in this life, when the Snatchers captured us and you were supposed to identify me, you didn’t. You looked at me and you knew and said nothing. Slytherins can be very loyal." Harry said knowingly.

"I could never hand you over to him, he would have killed you." Draco explained. "He did kill you." His voice cracked and shiver run through his spine at the thought of the Dark Lord hurting Harry.

"But I’m back my little prince. It’s what had to happen. And thanks to you, it didn’t happen before I was ready for it." Harry said and pulled Draco closer to him.

Draco placed his hands on Harry’s chest, feeling his strong heart beat and tucked his head under Harry’s chin. Harry wrapped his hands around Draco’s lithe body to hold him close, one hand at the nape of his neck, the other around his waist. Week ago, such a closeness would be unimaginable, but now nothing could feel more right then holding Draco like this, knowing that both of them found comfort in each other’s touch.

They stayed like that for a while but then Harry moved slightly away to be able to see Draco’s face.

"As I said, the first life I remember, we have lived in the times of peace but that was the only time. After that, the lands in which we lived were plagued by war, sickness and poverty. I don’t know if I should call it destiny, bad luck or if it’s some kind of elaborate curse but you’ve always died young, never older then twenty. I’ve seen you die so many times Draco and I couldn’t do anything or didn’t get there until it was too late. And the last time you died, it was my fault." Harry said and covered his face with hands.

Draco pulled Harry’s hands away from his face and their eyes met.

"Harry, whatever happened, you can tell me." Draco whispered softly, holding the eye contact.

"It was about the issue that later became known as Statute of Secrecy in 1689. The battle broke out during the council where the Statutes were being talked over, the opposing sides only meant to discuss the issue but as more supporters of each side arrived, the atmosphere became more tense and fight broke out. Most of British wizarding community at the time was on the site and the conflict quickly escalated. You were firmly against the Statutes, demanding that the muggles should be educated about wizards and respect them. You and your family were maintaining ties with quite a few influential muggles at the time. I was supporting the Statutes because innocents were getting hurt and dying in the witch trials and I didn’t think muggles could be taught anything." Harry explained.

"Strange how our ways of thinking changed." Draco noted. Harry simply nodded and continued.

"The Battle - it was utter chaos, hexes and curses flying everywhere. In the middle of it, we ended up facing each other. We were firing spell after spell at each other and I decided to try to disarm you with expelliarmus. But you used a very strong shield spell. The second our spells collided, the impact send us both flying in opposite directions. I fell on some people and that softened the impact but there was a wall behind you and you collided with it. Despite the loud noise of everybody fighting I swear I heard your skull crack. I apparated next to you in a second, you were bleeding and I immediately started with the healing spells but the wound was too severe and I couldn’t save you." Harry said and fell quiet.

Harry didn’t tell Draco about how in his last moments the blond smiled at him and told him that it’s okay and not to cry. And that he didn’t even realize he was crying until he heard him say that. Neither did he tell him that he kept apologizing after the life slipped away from the blond boy and stayed with his body till after the battle. Later he thought he just cried because of the shock of killing other person but now he knew that it was because it was Draco.

"It was an accident." Draco stated, he didn't want Harry to blame himself for something like that.

"Accident... but I have failed you." Harry whispered. "We are soulmates Draco. We are supposed to take care of each other but I hurt you." And I hurt you again in this life with sectumsempra, he thought.

"I don’t think it’s your fault at all Harry." Draco chuckled darkly and Harry frowned. "Didn’t you say yourself that I always die young?"

"Yes, but…" Harry was going to say something but Draco put his fingers on Harry’s lips in indication to be quiet.

"No, Harry. You yourself suspected there was some destiny or curse or whatever at work here. And you know what? I think you are right. I think I was supposed to die like that. I think I’m supposed to die young this time as well. It only makes sense with how screwed up my life is. Maybe you went twice against destiny saving my ass in The Room of Hidden Things and in The Forest. And maybe you and Granger are going against it again, trying to save me now."

"I don’t care about destiny Draco. If anything, the fact that I was able to save you twice means that it’s possible to change." Harry said and pulled Draco closer to him again.

"You just don’t have to try so hard for me. I’m not worth it. Besides can we even change destiny?" Draco mumbled against Harry’s chest.

"Maybe you don’t feel the way I do about you Draco, but you are so worth it. I will find the cure for the cruciatus damage, I promise I will do anything in my power to protect you." Harry said as he trailed fingers through Draco’s hair. "And Destiny can go fuck itself." He added and Draco laughed.

"Alright, fuck destiny." Draco chuckled.

"Fuck destiny, indeed." Harry agreed.


	10. First kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this is the chapter with the non consensual intercourse, it's in the italics, if you wish to, skip that part.

Draco Malfoy was getting used to living at Grimmauld’s place. It was not by any means home, it was a while since he could call any place home. The Malfoy manor used to be one until the Dark Lord and his death eaters poisoned it with their presence. He never had what one could call good relationship with his father but he only started hating him when he allowed their family manor to be desecrated like this.

He missed the manor but he feared it as well, it was filled with too many painful memories covering up the happy ones of his mother and of playing there with Crabbe and Goyle. Even the memories of running around the mansion with his childhood playmates now had a bittersweet taste because one of them was dead. They were unseperatabe, Crabbe and Goyle, and he couldn’t really imagine one withouth the other. They weren’t that clever and he couldn’t talk with them about everything but they were loyal. And Draco was missing them.

Draco turned around on the bed, ignoring the jolt of pain through his spine, feeling with his hands around the place where Harry slept last night. It was cold now, Harry always woke up earlier then him and somehow managed to leave the bed without alerting him. Draco usually woke up with slightest sound but with Harry next to him, he slept much better. He wished Harry stayed or woke him up as well but maybe that would have been awkward.

* 

Harry heard Draco’s quiet hesitant steps down the stairs. It seemed like whatever the blond was doing he was always trying not to disturb them. Harry wished Draco would feel more comfortable here with them. He wanted to give Draco a place to recover and maybe a place to call home.

Draco came to kitchen and hesitated for a while, thinking where should he sit. There were two places with breakfast ready in front of them, one next to Harry and one opposite him. Harry noticed Draco’s indecisiveness and pulled out the chair next to him.

Draco sat down and stared at his breakfast. He was hungry and it looked quite appetizing, it were his favourite blueberry pancakes, but Draco knew his manners and since Hermione wasn’t down yet, he decided to wait for the witch. Anyway, the food was put under stasis charm and wouldn’t go cold.

"Is something the matter? You don’t like pancakes?" Harry asked, frowning.

"I just thought, I would wait for Hermione. And what about you? Did you already eat?"

"Yeah, I woke up early. And you don’t have to wait for her, she is working on the research."

"It’s okay, I don’t mind waiting for her." Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"You are too thin. Eat." Harry commanded.

"But…" Draco started to say something but Harry didn’t wait for him to formulate the thought and interrupted him.

"I said eat, Draco," Harry said firmly. "Or should I feed you?"

"But this is wrong, I’m here about to munch on my breakfast while she is working on sorting out the Snape’s research and…"

While Draco was explaining why was it improper for him to eat breakfast alone, Harry cut a piece of the pancake and put it on the fork. He gently took hold of Draco’s chin, making him stop talking and open mouth a little. Then he fed Draco who was so surprised by the whole situation that it took him a few seconds to start chewing. It was delicious, as delicious as the ones house elves made in Malfoy manor and Draco quietly moaned.

"It’s that good isn’t it?" Harry asked and laughed a little. "Kreacher never bothered making pancakes before but now that you are here, it’s Slytherin prince this and Slytherin prince that. "

"I’m sorry." Draco apologised.

"Not at all, Draco. It’s good for him, the elf looks much happier then before and I get to eat too. Here, have another piece." Harry said and fed Draco another piece of the pancake before the blond could even try to protest. Just in that moment Hermione ran into the kitchen.

"Harry! Snape actually finished the research!" she exclaimed and then took in the scene in front of her, seeing Harry holding Draco’s chin and feeding him pancakes. "Oh, am I interrupting something? Should… should I come later?" she asked.

But Harry just laughed and let go of blushing Draco, that was once again hypnotizing his plate of pancakes. "Just sit down Hermione and tell us what you found out. Snape finished it?"

"Yes, the potion instructions are complete!" she said and sat down. "Snape finished quite some time ago, it’s written in such a detail that I don’t worry at all that I can brew it without any mistake."

"But if he already finished, why didn’t he tell me?" asked Draco and frowned.

"Because he was worried it wouldn’t work. He researched your condition and the notes healers left thoroughly and realized that while the damage of your muscles and nerves is bad, your magical core not recovering by itself is the bigger issue because if it wasn’t damaged, it would normally help you heal. He was looking into unforgivable curses and found out that when somebody is put under cruciatus or imperious repeatedly, the caster leaves a trace on the magical core of the person under the curse. " Hermione explained and Draco visibly paled.

"If you would excuse me, I think, I need a moment, I will be upstairs." Draco said and left the room. He was dirty, his own magic was tainted. The Dark Lord really took everything – his freedom, his body, his magic. He was breathing hard as he hurried up the stairs, not caring about the pain jolting up his legs. He needed a bath, he needed to try to get clean, he still felt the Dark Lord’s fingers inside him, on his skin, in his mouth – everywhere.

He run a bath, it was scorching hot and he hissed as he lowered himself into the water. It hurt a bit but it felt good too. He started to scrub his skin. He will get clean, he will wash away the traces of the Dark Lord.

*

Harry wanted to stop Draco going upstairs but he restrained himself. He needed to hear the rest of it from Hermione before talking with Draco. The blond was upset but so was Harry because how dare anybody do that to his Draco? His Draco, hmm. Harry was starting to consider Draco his. His to take care of, his to protect. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Hermione’s voice.

"Is he alright?" she asked, concerned.

"No, not really. He usually hides it when we are together but when he thinks I’m not looking I can tell he is in pain, he has nightmares, he is hesitant to do even little things, worried to upset me or you." Harry sighed. "He is different. I’m glad that he doesn’t hide by the asshole façade anymore but he isn’t himself either. I don’t know what exactly happened to him but he is hurt a lot. Not only his body and magic but his soul too." Harry explained quietly.

"I think if we follow Snape’s instructions we can help him a lot. He will feel better when his magic recovers and when he isn’t sick anymore."

"So what else is there in Snape’s notes?"

"For the traces of whoever cursed Draco to be removed he needs to go through purification ritual. Snape thought the best chances would be with fire."

"Oh Merlin, fuck. Fire, huh. I shouldn’t even be surprised anymore. That’s just Draco’s luck."

"You know Harry, the fire will not burn him, there are spells for that." Hermione started to explain but then stopped when she realized what Harry meant. "It’s about the fiendfyre, isn’t it?"

"Yeah, Draco’s friend died there, Circe, we all almost died there. He is scared of fire, wouldn’t even go close to the fireplace when he was freezing." Harry sighed.

"I don’t know, maybe there is other way. But Snape is quite adamant in his notes that the fire purification and then taking the potion is the safest way to go around it. And I honestly don’t know how much time we have to look for some other method with the state Draco’s in."

"I will talk to him. Hermione, can you prepare the potion and the ritual?"

"Absolutely. Just the purification ritual needs to be performed by three people besides Draco."

"So, you, me and I know she is still mourning, but we can try asking Ginny." Harry suggested.

"Well, it’s definitely better then asking Ron." Hermione remarked.

"Definitely. I will go check on Draco."

"And I will start preparing everything for our Slytherin prince." Hermione said with a spark in her eyes.

"You too?" Harry laughed.

"Well, Kreacher keeps calling him that. And he certainly does how the aura." Hermione laughed as well.

"Then I better not let the prince wait too long." Harry said and went upstairs.

*

"Draco, are you okay in there?" Harry knocked on the bathroom door. "May I come inside?" he asked. There wasn’t any reply but he could hear water slushing around quietly. "Alright, I’m worried about you, I’m coming in." he said and opened the door.

Draco was sitting in the bathtub, there were new scratch marks all over his body and he was rubbing at his dark mark in a vain attempt to erase it. It was starting to bleed, making the water in the bath have a pinkish tint.

"Draco, stop it, you are hurting yourself." Harry said as he approached the blond who didn’t show any sign of hearing him. So Harry sat on the edge of the bathtub and caught Draco’s wrists, forcing him gently to stop. Draco gasped and jerked at the contact as if only know he realized there was somebody with him in the room.

"Harry…" he breathed out.

"Yeah, just me. Let’s get you out of the water, okay?" Harry asked and Draco nodded. He slowly helped the blond step out of the bath and handed him towel and bathrobe.

Harry knew he should give Draco some privacy but still his eyes were scanning over the blond’s body, looking at the scratch marks. But soon Draco was wrapped in the thick bathrobe.

"At least the water wasn’t cold this time." Harry sighed and placed a hand on a smaller of Draco’s back to lead him out of the bathroom.

They sat down on the bed. Harry took Draco’s left hand and rolled up the sleeve to see the dark mark on his forearm. The skin there was red and angry, bleeding a little.

"Why Draco?" Harry asked, searching for an answer in the blond’s silver eyes.

"I just wanted to get clean." Draco whispered and then gasped when Harry’s palm moved over his forearm, sending again this strange warmth, healing him.

"You are clean Draco, you were hurting yourself. Is this about your magical core?"

"Yes… and no. You don’t understand. I am dirty." Draco pulled away his hand from Harry, hugging it close to his body. "You shouldn’t even touch me, you wouldn’t if you knew what things I’ve done. I am disgusting." Draco whispered and hid his face in the palms of his hands.

"Draco," Harry said and placed one hand on the blond’s shoulder. "There is nothing dirty or disgusting about you."

"You just don’t know it. I can’t tell you, I just can’t… But, I could let you see my memories, then you would understand. Then you would know not to lose your time with me." Draco said weakly.

"I’ll stay with you no matter what. I don’t want to force you to show me your memories."

"I want you to see them, Harry." Draco insisted.

"Alright then, if we are going to do this, I want you to lie down on your back, comfortably." Harry said and Draco moved into the position. "Now, relax, have you had your mind read before?"

"No," the blond replied. "I’m naturally really good at occlumency, so I’ve always blocked all the attempts."

"You will need to relax, release all your barriers. Do you trust me?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely." Draco whispered.

"Good," Harry said and leaned above the blond boy to look into his eyes. "Just keep an eye contact with me and think about the memories that you want to show me. I don’t want to hurt you. It will work the best if you stay relaxed and let me in." Harry said softly.

"I understand."

"Alright Draco, legilimens."

Harry was swimming in the sea of memories. There was Voldemort everywhere, his voice coming in from the myriad of directions, it was dizzying. He decided to focus on them one by one.

*

_Draco was on his knees and Voldemort was standing in front of him, thrusting fast into his mouth. Draco was whimpering, struggling to breathe, yet he held his hands behind his back, the Dark Lord didn’t like when he tried to slow him down. So he took it all._

_"You are so good at this, little whore. We have finally found something you can do well. You just love sucking cock, don’t you?" Voldemort asked between thrusts._

_Draco was usually supposed to reply when the Dark lord asked question but he didn’t dare stop sucking him off so he just faked a moan and closed his eyes in way that would look like he was taking pleasure in being used like this and prayed for it to be over soon._

*

_This time, Draco was on the bed._

_"On your hands and knees, whore." Voldemort commanded and Draco immediately obeyed, getting into the desired position. The Dark Lord circled the bed, taking in the view, admiring the body of the young boy. Then he got on the bed with him and pushed the upper part of Draco’s body down in a way that now, only his ass was in the air._

_"Or maybe this is better. Oh, yes, you were just made for this Draco. If I knew what a fine whore you made I would have taken you much sooner instead of sending you on missions."_

_The dark lord mumbled a lubrication spell and started working his fingers in and out of the blond’s ass._

_"You are sucking my fingers right in, you slut. I know, I’m selfish to keep you only to myself. Maybe I should let the others have a go as well. You would love that, you whore, to be fucked thoroughly night and day by death eaters, wouldn’t you?" Voldemort asked as he finished preparing Draco and pushed in in one strong motion, making Draco whine with pain._

_"Please don’t, Dark Lord, I only want you, my master." Draco begged and Voldemort started to move in him._

_"Is that so, little whore?" he inquired, curious._

_"Yes, my lord. Only you, only your cock, please." Draco continued begging. He hated being with the Dark Lord but he didn’t even know if he would survive being passed around between other death eaters, many of whose had quiet violent tendencies. Draco could often hear the screams of muggles that they captured, tortured and raped just for entertainment. None of them lasted very long._

_"Alright, my whore. But if you ever displease me, not only will I give your mother over to the werewolves but I will have a every single death eater in the house fuck you." The Dark lord said and Draco shuddered. He knew better then to try anything and make Voldemort fulfil his threats._

_"Yes, I would have them all fuck you nice and deep, fill you up with their cum. Your pretty flat belly would become nice and round, full of their seed. And then I would plug you to keep it all in. Your hole would be so stretched and sloppy. It would have to be a big plug to keep it all in."_

_Draco could tell that the Dark Lord worked himself up with all that talk and wouldn’t last very long. He on purpose exaggerated his moans to quicken the whole process, knowing that the sounds he made exited the Dark Lord further. The problem was, as much as it was all terrible, he really was painfully hard. Voldemort’s thrusts were spot on hitting his prostate every time and he was getting closer and closer to coming._

_He was so disgusted with himself, how could he be feeling pleasure from being used like this? How could he stay hard when the Dark Lord was putting images of being passed around between death eaters in his head? He really must be a whore, he thought as his body met the Dark Lord’s in every thrust._

_"I’m close. Crucio." Hissed the Dark Lord and Draco felt blinding pain jolting through his whole body. He was screaming and convulsing._

_"Your tight hole spasming around me feels so good, little whore." Voldemort said and moaned and then Draco could feel warmth of the Dark Lord’s cum inside him. He was in so much pain, with no control over his body, face drenched in tears and yet Voldemort coming inside him pushed him towards his own orgasm. The pain from the curse wasn’t disappearing, just getting intertwined with the pleasure of orgasm. It was all too much and his vision was getting blurry. Soon there was only dark and as his consciousness slipped away, so did the pain disappear._

*

_Another memory. Draco was waiting, sitting on the bed, naked like in all the other memories with Voldemort in them. He wasn’t allowed clothes in his presence. The Dark Lord said whores had no need for clothes._

_Suddenly Voldemort stormed in, angry and Draco crouched a bit, trying to make himself smaller. The Dark Lord was sometimes gentle with him but the blond knew this would not be one of these days._

_Voldemort took of his clothes and left them lying on the floor, then climbed on the bed and lay on his back._

_"Ride me, whore." He commanded and Draco immediately moved over. The Dark Lord muttered lubrication spell and Draco started to prepare himself with fingers. But the Dark Lord wasn’t in the mood to wait._

_"Just get on my cock. I don’t have time for playing around today." He barked so Draco straddled his hips and begin to lower himself onto Voldemort’s shaft._

_The Dark Lord really wasn’t patient today. He grabbed Draco by his hips and forced him down on himself with one quick motion, making the blond yelp in pain._

_Voldemort’s member wasn’t bigger then average. Draco was used to the penetration by now and it usually didn’t hurt much. But the sudden intrusion without preparation was too much and something tore up inside him. It hurt and he could feel small trail of blood leak out of his hole down his inner tight. Impaled on the Dark Lord’s cock, about to be fucked bloody and yet his own dick was getting hard. He started to cry, he was so disgusted with himself._

_"Move." Voldemort ordered and despite the pain Draco started to bounce up and down. The Dark Lord was helping him move faster, holding his hips and thrusting up into Draco’s body._

_Draco was crying, whimpering and moaning, torn up between all the feelings and sensations._

_"Such a filthy whore you are, Draco. So hard for me. Maybe I really should make good on my promise and let the death eaters have fun with you. I don’t dislike you, little whore. I want you to be satisfied. You might really enjoy some other cocks in your tight ass. Maybe even two at once, that would stretch you up good." Voldemort rambled._

_"Please, my Lord, I only want you, only your cock." Draco moaned. Having him be used by other men was one the Voldemort’s fantasies. The only think keeping the Dark Lord from realizing it being his own possessiveness and Draco’s constantly reminding him how much he enjoys being only with him. The Dark Lord might be incapable of love but he had favourites he treated slightly better. Draco was one of them._

_"My little whore, only mine to fuck as often as I want to." The Dark Lord purred._

_"Yes, only yours... I love you fucking me… filling me up… Only want to be yours." Draco lied between moans. Or did he lie? He wasn’t even sure anymore. These days he wasn’t allowed to leave the Dark Lord’s chambers. He didn’t see anybody else for days only waiting for the Dark Lord to come and seek him for pleasure. He didn’t think much about anything anymore, when the house elves brought him food, he ate. When the bath was prepared, he bathed. Other then that, he just stared at the wall and when the Dark Lord came back, he did whatever he wanted him to do. He wondered how will he be able to return to Hogwarts at the end of the summer. Or maybe he wasn’t coming back, he didn’t need to learn anything anymore, did he? He was a whore now. He kept moving on Voldemort’s cock._

_"Such a good whore. I think we really found your calling, Draco. You would just let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you, whore?" Voldemort asked with a smirk._

_"Yes, my lord. Anything… anything for you." Draco moaned as his sweet spot kept being pounded on._

_"Good, good. Let me feel you spasm around me. Crucio." Voldemort hissed and Draco collapsed on his chest, he was so used to taking the curse now that he didn’t even scream anymore, he just moaned loudly with each thrust. The Dark Lord turned them around so that now, Draco was the one lying on his back and Voldemort was looming above him. He was pounding into the blond’s clenching body violently._

_"I can’t anymore, please, I can’t… It’s too much." Draco whimpered but knew it was no use. It would only be over when the Dark Lord decided it so. He could feel the pain everywhere, from the tips of his fingers to his hair. It was like a fire, or like a millions of razors cutting him up everywhere, it was like if the pain was this omnipotent deity that demanded that Draco only pays attention to it._

_These days, Draco was in pain all the time, he was getting a bit numb from it. But whenever the Dark Lord casted cruciatus on him, he was reminded of the true nature of pain._

_The pain was so pure, so raw and at the same time the Dark Lord kept thrusting into him harder and harder. Soon he was coming, spilling his need over his own belly, clutching onto the Dark Lord’s shoulders and moaning._

_And Voldemort was coming too, seeing his pretty whore writhing in pain and pleasure being just what he needed to reach the peak. When he broke off the curse, he could tell that his pet was only barely holding onto consciousness. He caressed the blond’s face._

_"Rest whore, you did well."_

*

Harry finished the spell and breathed hard, he could hear all the glass in the house shattering and remotely realized it must be his magic doing that. He was so angry, clutching his fists making his knuckles whiten. He wished Voldemort was still alive and he could torture him for days for what he did to Draco. He knew Draco was hurt but he never imagined him being violated like that.

It all made sense now, the baths, the flinching, the insecurity, Draco being scared when Harry took of clothes the other day.

Harry imagined that Draco was probably put under cruciatus for not being able to terrorize muggles or something like that. But the true was so much worse. Voldemort has made the blond into his sex slave, hurting him for his own gratification.

"I’m sorry, Harry, I’m so sorry I let you see that. Please, don’t be angry with me. But you had to know what I am. " Draco whispered and sobbed. " I am a filthy whore. You should just wash your hands clean of me. I don’t deserve your friendship. I will leave."

Harry only now took in the crying form of the blond boy next to him. Draco’s face was drenched in tears, his arms hugging his thin frame in a vain attempt to stop the tremors running through his body.

"No, no, Draco." Harry reached for the blond and pulled him onto his lap and against his chest.

Draco just let it happen, too tired from seeing those memories again to try resisting.

"Draco, shhh, you did nothing wrong. You aren’t dirty, you aren’t a whore." Harry said softly and caressed Draco’s back.

"But I let him do it and sometimes it felt good." Draco cried. He knew he was fucked up well to ever enjoy what was between him and Voldemort. To come when he was being raped.

"You did what you had to survive, my little prince. It’s not your fault or your choice that your body responded in a ways it did." Harry said and felt Draco hug him back.

"You are not angry at me?" the blond asked quietly.

"No, how could I be angry at you? You didn’t do anything wrong."

"I could have fought him more." Draco stated.

"No, you couldn’t, he would have killed both you and your mother." Harry replied.

"But I liked what he did to me. I even liked him. How could I like him?" Draco shuddered and pressed his face against Harry’s neck, trying to hide there.

"It’s really not your fault Draco. You couldn’t help it. It’s common reaction in kidnappings." Harry said.

"But I wasn’t kidnapped." Draco frowned.

"It was similar, he made you lose contact with everything else, you were contained only in his room, your only contact being with him. People in situations like that often form a bond with their abuser."

"I don’t know Harry, I think he was maybe right." Draco whispered.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, concerned.

"He was right, when he said I was a filthy whore." Draco whispered and sobbed.

"No, my little prince, he was wrong, he was so wrong in a way he treated you, he was wrong to hurt you, he was wrong to speak to you like that." Harry tried to explain.

"But he liked me. We were lovers." Draco said, barely audible.

"Draco, " Harry sighed. "The way he acted to you wasn’t how one treats their lover."

"I wouldn’t know, I was never with anybody else." Draco whispered and felt Harry stiffen under him.

"He was your first? " As upsetting as the whole thing was, Harry needed to make sure.

"Yeah, I never dated at school, I was worried my father wouldn’t approve. He was supposed to arrange a marriage for me. That’s how it usually works with pure bloods. But then the Dark Lord chose me to be his whore. So yeah, he was my first and only. First blowjob, first fucking, first everything. Or maybe not everything. He never kissed me." Draco admitted and hated himself for the sadness that crept into his voice.

"You didn’t have your first kiss, yet." Harry said, surprised.

"Yes, I was keeping myself pure for the arranged marriage with some witch. Lot of good it brought me. I don’t even like women. I don’t know if it’s ridiculous or sad." He chuckled.

"I’m so sorry Draco, I’m sorry about everything that happened to you. I wish I knew before, we could have hid you."

"I got what I deserved, it’s okay."

"No, my little prince, you didn’t deserve it. And after we heal you with the potion we can get you help in Saint Mungo’s."

"So you will send me away into nuthouse." Draco frowned.

"I won’t send you away, Draco." Harry said and caressed the blond’s hair. "I won’t make you do anything you don’t agree with but it could help you to talk with a mind healer."

"I don’t want a mind healer. I only want to be with you." Draco said and gasped, realizing what he just admitted.

"That’s okay too, Draco. You can stay with me. I can take care of you until you feel better. And then we can go back to Hogwarts together, I’ve heard that all students are going to repeat the last year in order to graduate. We can go back together." Harry smiled, already imagining them taking the Hogwarts express together. Maybe they will be eating chocolate frogs together, does Draco like them? Or maybe Draco would fall asleep with his head on Harry’s shoulder, missing the whole way while he looks out of window and Hermione reads some incredibly difficult book.

Draco pulled away a little bit and now they were watching each other, their faces only centimetres far from each other.

"Harry, can I…" Draco started a sentence but hesitated to finish it.

Harry caressed Draco’s cheek. "Anything. It’s alright, just ask."

"Can I … can you kiss me?" Draco asked and blushed. He knew he was asking for much. But despite his history with the Dark Lord, Harry didn’t seem to be disgusted with him. No, Harry held him and caressed him and now they were making plans together.

"But it’s your first kiss, it should be special."

"I want to know what it feels like. Besides does it get anymore special then kissing your soulmate? Or… maybe you don’t want to? It would make sense if you didn’t want to kiss someone like me…" Draco said quietly and averted his eyes. He was going to stand up and move away but Harry didn’t let him. Draco could feel one of Harry’s hands holding his waist firmly while the other one moved onto the nape of neck, slowly guiding him closer.

"Of course I want to. Close your eyes, Draco." Harry whispered and Draco obeyed. He could already feel Harry’s breath against him and soon their lips met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears,
> 
> I'm thankful to any of you who follow up when I post new chapter. Your comments and kudos motivate me tremendously. Please let me know what you think of this chapter ^^. 
> 
> I decided to take into account a opinion of Homoho3, who wrote in her comment: ”alright boys enough with the chit chat now K-I-S-S”.  
> There is still a lot of chit chat, they have a lot of issues to go through but at least they do kiss.


	11. Ginny

At first their lips just brushed against each other but then Harry deepened the kiss and all Draco could think about was Harry. Harry’s warm lips, Harry’s hand pressed into his back pulling him impossibly closer and the other one tangled in Draco’s hair, Harry’s smell. It was like a sensory overload, all that mattered was Harry surrounding him and exploring his mouth.

Harry didn’t plan for the kiss to go that far but from the first moment their lips met, it was like if he lost all his self-control, he wanted to take his time and ravish the blond’s mouth, leave him breathless. It was just a kiss but still Harry was claiming Draco in a way he would never forget.

Part of Harry’s mind was screaming to be careful not to push Draco too far but as the blond’s body melted into his and his hands clutched onto his shirt, Harry knew he didn’t have to worry.

During his lifetimes, Harry kissed so many people he doesn’t even remember them all, yet none of it compared to kissing Draco. Having the Slytherin prince on his lap, holding on him for dear life, their bodies pressed together and their mouths and lips moving in unison was perfect. And the sweet sounds Draco was making were slowly starting to steer Harry’s mind towards other activities then just kissing.

But before Harry's thought fully reached the dangerous territory, he heard gasps and realized they were no longer alone. Although regretfully, he pulled away and kissed Draco chastely on his cheek. Draco whimpered and Harry chuckled quietly.

Harry looked away from Draco onto the intruders and frowned a bit. It was Ginny and Hermione, the former looking beside herself with anger. This wasn’t good.

"Hermione, tell me this is just a dream." the redhead whispered as angry tears started to run down her cheeks.

Draco only now realized they weren’t in the room alone and hastily moved away from Harry’s lap, he scanned the room for a place to hide away from the girls but there wasn’t any and the two of them were blocking the door. So he stayed sitting next to Harry, who placed a hand on the small of his back as if to say that it’s okay and he will take care of this.

"Ginny, trust me I wouldn’t have wanted you to find out about me and Draco in this way." Harry said.

"And what exactly is this? Harry, how could you?! We… I thought we were together." Ginny shouted.

"I don’t know Ginny. I’m sorry, let’s talk downstairs, alright?" Harry asked because he didn’t want to stress Draco with further conflict, especially one with another Weasley. He stood up but Ginny didn’t look like she was going to move.

"Why? I would say it’s much better here with all the parties involved present. " She snapped and stared at Draco.

"Maybe Harry just doesn’t want you to embarrass yourself any further in front of me and Hermione, Weaslette." Draco said and lifted one of his eyebrows.

"Draco!" Harry raised his voice a bit to reprimand him.

"Shut up, you dirty little death eater. Or I will shut you up." Ginny growled and raised her wand, pointing it at Draco.

Harry moved to stand in front of Draco, to shield him from any spell Ginny could send. Hermione only watched the whole scene unfolding in front of her, knowing it wasn’t her place to meddle in this.

"That’s enough! Ginny, you will not talk to Draco like that. I get that it’s a shock for you and I’m sorry but you will not point your wand at him." Harry chastised Ginny who only started to cry more.

"I thought you loved me." She sobbed and Harry, despite being angry at her approached her and hugged her.

"I love you as a little sister, as a family. But I realized I don’t want a romantic relationship with you. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you. I’m sorry Ginny." Harry explained softly.

"Harry… I need to go." She whispered quietly, hurt obvious in her voice.

"I understand. I hope we can still be friends Ginny. I’m sorry I didn’t make my feelings clear to you and that you found out like this." Harry said and pulled away from the hug.

"It’s my fault partially too." Hermione added. "I shouldn’t have taken her up here, I just didn’t expect to find you two… I thought we could talk about the purification ritual but…"

"I can’t do it. Not anymore. Not for him." Ginny whispered between sobs. "I would mess up. I’m sorry."

"It’s okay Ginny, let me walk you back to the fireplace, you can floo home and have a rest. We will find somebody else, don't worry about it." Harry said and led the young with out of the room. He shot Hermione a look and made small hand gesture towards Draco. They were friends for ages and she knew it meant to look after Draco for a while. The Slytherin didn’t catch that and she was wondering if he would be annoyed or flattered, knowing what Harry had have her do.

So she and Draco were left alone and she moved to sit next to him on the bed.

"Are you okay, Draco?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"I’m not the one that had their heart broken by Harry Potter." Draco chuckled. "At least not yet. " he added much more quietly.

"You are in love with him." Hermione stated, not at all surprised.

Draco looked down at his lap. "I have been for some time." Draco admitted and bit his lip.

"I thought so." Hermione smiled.

"How come?" Draco asked surprised.

"You just always kept watching and teasing him. I thought he would notice but he was totally oblivious. Like when you climbed a tree to mock him about Triwizard tournament. You know, I saw you climbing that tree, waiting there for him to pass around so you could catch his attention and talk to him." She laughed softly.

"It was damn hard climbing that tree!" Draco laughed as well. He felt lighter now that he shared his secret about having feelings for Harry with somebody.

"I’m sorry Hermione." Draco said quietly when they stopped laughing.

"You were punished more then enough for that tree incident. Moody, I mean Barty was horrible to you."

"I mean about calling you names and being a dick to you." Draco explained and looked her in the eyes.

"Oh, I see. Thank you Draco. I’m sorry too. I also wasn’t nice to you, I even punched your face once."

"I deserved it." Draco admitted.

"Yep, you did." She agreed and they both started laughing again.

Draco thought it was really nice talking with her. Somehow his worries were pushed aside for a while and he could laugh and joke about things. It would be nice if he and Hermione would really become friends, he thought.


	12. Draco's magic

"Just what in Merlin’s name are you guys laughing about?" Harry asked as he re-entered the room.

"Just reminiscing about good old times." Draco answered and tried to hold back the laugh but just one more eye contact with Hermione tipped them both over the edge and they were laughing again.

Harry didn’t really comprehend the scene in front of him, it was like it took them only five minutes to become close and already have secrets to laugh about together. It didn’t make sense but it made his chest warm up pleasantly. It was good to see his best friend and his soulmate getting along so well, it was much more than he hoped for. He left the room dreading Draco would have another melt down because of Ginny and returned to see him laughing without a care in the world. He knew Draco’s good mood wouldn’t necessarily last long but he was still thankful to Hermione.

"But Harry, honestly, why are all the windows broken? I wouldn’t have barged in with Ginny like that if I didn’t think you were under attack." Hermione frowned.

Harry went to sit besides Draco, placing one of his hands on the small of the blond’s back to keep both Draco and Harry himself anchored. It was just so natural for him to keep the Slytherin close, preferably within hand’s reach.

"I got angry and my magic accidently burst out a bit." Harry shrugged his shoulders, trying not to make a big deal out of it, not to remind Draco what made him angry in the first place. Not to think about Voldemort touching what he had no right to…

"A bit? They are broken into such a tiny pieces that they are impossible to use reparo on." Hermione exclaimed.

"I’m sorry. " Draco whispered and stood up.

"My lack of self-control is not your fault, Draco." Harry said and frowned.

"Yet it was me making you upset. Let me repair the windows. Kreacher!"

The old elf appeared in a second, bowing before the blond boy.

"What are master Draco’s wishes?"

"Surely you see what state the house is in. I want to fix it." Draco said and the elf’s eyes widened in understanding. Slytherin prince was going to repair the Most Noble House of Black! Kreacher’s eyes filled with happy tears.

"I don’t have a wand, I lost it." Draco said and faced Hermione and Harry sitting on the bed. "Can either of you lend me your wand? This spell I’m thinking of, it’s blood magic, only I can do it."

"That’s dark magic!" Hermione gasped.

"That’s not what I’m worried about Hermione. Not all dark magic is evil." Harry muttered.

"Where did that come from?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows, but Harry ignored her.

"Are you sure you are strong enough to do the spell Draco?" Harry asked worried but Draco looked determined. His back was straight and there was glint in his silver eyes.

"Yes, it’s a complicated spell but it doesn’t take much energy to perform." Draco explained. "Besides, Kreacher will help."

"Yes, yes. Kreacher will help Slytherin prince!" the elf nodded enthusiastically and even jumped a little.

"Alright, accio Draco’s wand." Harry said and the wand came flying straight into his hand. He handed it over to the blond.

"Harry, you had my wand all this time!" Draco frowned and Harry had enough sense to look guilty.

"I just didn’t get a chance to hand it back to you yet." Harry explained and Draco looked a bit annoyed.

"Nevermind." He dismissed it. "I have to get to work. You two can watch but don’t interrupt." Draco said and kneeled on the floor. He pointed the wand towards his palm and cut it a bit. Blood started pooling in there. He set his wand aside, dipped his index finger in the blood and started to draw what looked like alchemic transmutation circle on the wooden floor. Kreacher joined him on the floor, also dipping his finger in Draco’s blood and filling the circle with symbols.

When it was done Kreacher moved to kneel on the opposite side of the circle facing Draco and placed his hands on the outline of the circle. Draco did the same but only with one hand. He took the wand in the other and pointed it towards his neck. He closed his eyes in concentration and started murmuring spell neither Hermione nor Harry recognized.

"Harry, these are runes, alchemy, blood magic, elf magic… all mixed together. I have no idea how this spell works or whether it’s safe." Hermione whispered into Harry’s ear. She didn’t want to disturb Draco and cause him to make a mistake in what was clearly a spell way ahead of anything they learned in Hogwarts. "It’s not how we use magic in the modern times."

"I trust him." Harry whispered back. "Also I recognize some of it. He is drawing upon his blood’s power, upon his ancestors, using his own magic in only minimal amount. It’s actually very elegant."

Harry was watching Draco in fascination. The spell was intricate and long and Harry could feel power being drawn towards Draco and into the circle. There was low buzzing in the air and Draco’s hair was starting to float.

"He is so beautiful." Harry whispered. He could hear the windows coming back together and cracks in the walls getting filled but he couldn’t take his eyes of Draco to check.

In a minute or two the buzzing stopped, and Draco breathed out. He set his wand down and dared to open his eyes to look around himself.

"It worked." he said, relief hearable in his voice. "Good job, Kreacher." He added.

"Ancestors would be so proud of the Slytherin prince. Kreacher must go tell mistress." Kreacher squeaked happily and disappeared.

"Draco, that was brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed, full of excitement and the blond Slytherin blushed a bit.

"Hermione is right. Absolutely brilliant. The windows look much better then before. They are bigger, aren’t they?" Harry inquired with a smile.

"A little bit." Draco admitted. "I must confess I also added a garden. I hope you don’t mind."

"You added a garden? How?" Harry was amazed. "Nevermind, come here. I had no idea you could do magic like that."

Draco stood up, blushing profousely and walked to Harry who pulled him on his lap as soon as Draco was close enough for him to do that.

"You were so beautiful doing that spell little prince. Absolutely stunning." Harry whispered against his neck and it send shivers down Draco’s spine. Then Harry took Draco hand, looking at the cut on his palm and kissed it. Draco felt the familiar warmth of Harry’s healing spell flow into his hand and when Harry let go the cut was gone without a trace of ever being there.

Hermione coughed a bit. Her face was coloured pink with embarrassment upon seeing the intimacy between Draco and Harry but she was smiling a bit too.

"I don’t mean to disturb you two and it’s great to have windows back and a garden but we really should focus on the purification ritual." Hermione said and Draco unintentionally curled up closer to Harry upon hearing the word purification.

"You are right, Hermione. Healing Draco is our priority." Harry said and run his hands down Draco’s back in caress. "When do we do it? Also we still need one more person…"

"I don’t really know which purification ritual you are talking about but what about Luna?" Draco offered his idea.

"Luna Lovegood?" Harry asked and Draco nodded.

"Are you sure this is good idea Draco? We don’t have that much time. Today is summer solstice and the ritual has much higher chance of succeeding if we do it tonight. And Luna was kept prisoner in your house…" Hermione said.

"She doesn’t hate me. I listened in to her thoughts on a few occasions. They have such a unique pitch they are basically impossible to ignore even when I tried to. But will someone finally tell me what purification ritual am I to undergo? I might need some mental preparation for that, you know?"

Harry sighed. There was no use skimming around the topic anymore. "It’s a fire purification ritual," he said simply.

"No…" Draco breathed and his whole body tensed. "No, no, no, no…" he repeated over and over again, letting his hands run into his hair and pulling on it.

"Draco, stop it." Harry said as he took hold of Draco’s wrists and put the blond’s hands on his chest. Draco’s hand immediately grabbed onto his shirt making it crumpled, but Harry didn’t mind, it was much better then Draco pulling on his hair.

"It’s not going to hurt you, Draco." Hermione explained. "You do have to stand in the fire for ten minutes but there are spells that will protect you. The fire will not burn you at all." Hermione explained.

"The fire won’t burn you. I won’t let anything bad happen to you little prince. You said you trust me." Harry said as continued caressing the blond’s back.

"I do, Harry." Draco whispered weakly. "I just can’t do this. I’m… scared." his voice broke.

"We will be together. I will take care of you, I promise." Harry reassured Draco. "I will be with you the whole time, it will be okay."

"But Harry." Draco whimpered.

"Please, try for me, Draco. Can you do it for me?" Harry asked and let his emerald green eyes bore into Draco’s silver ones.

"Yes." Draco agreed and the grasp of his hands on Harry’s shirt relaxed.

"Good, good. So I should go find Luna." Hermione said and stood up.

"I’ll go with you. I am closer with her then you are." Harry said towards her. "Will you be okay here alone?" Harry asked Draco who was already on his feet, uncomfortable about showing his weakness in front of Hermione.

"Yes, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Draco smirked. "I’ve done so for 17 years and look how well it worked." he chuckled.

"I’m not joking Draco." Harry said sternly. "Please, be cautious, okay? "

"Okay, Harry." Draco agreed and averted his eyes.

Harry took a step closer and caressed Draco’s cheek.

"I care for you little prince. Be good and rest a bit. I’ll be back soon." Harry said and both him and Hermione left.


	13. Ritual

Harry was worried about persuading Luna to participate in the purification ritual but once again the strange Raveclaw girl surprised him. If anything she seemed happy and excited to be able to help, she even suggested as her father war currently in Italy, informing far branch of their family about the outcomes of the war, and her house was empty, they should do the ritual in their garden.

And so, here they were, Luna gathered all the wood and organized it around a small platform, which was Draco trying to avoid looking at. It looked suspiciously like the pictures of muggles burning witches and wizards, only it wasn’t on fire yet.

Hermione had already casted all the necessary protective spells on Draco and they were waiting for it to get dark, as the ritual had to be performed on the night of summer solstice to be most potent.

Draco was getting sick.

"I can’t do it, Harry. I thought I will manage but I can’t. I won’t be able to stay there a minute, let alone ten." Draco pleaded, swinging his hand in the direction of the prepared pyre.

Harry pulled him against his chest and Draco’s body immediately melted into his. Harry saw that the Slytherin was growing more and more distressed as the time of the ritual was approaching.

"It will be okay, my little prince, the fire cannot hurt you." Harry tried to assure him.

"I know that but I also now I will bolt the second I see the fire." Draco mumbled against his neck and Harry sighed.

"Hermione, does he have to be conscious during the ritual?" Harry asked and Draco stiffened a bit in his arms.

"Unfortunately, yes, he has to be awake. Also any mind altering spell would render the ritual useless." Hermione explained, feeling sorry for Draco.

"Then what about his senses, does he have to see the fire? Voluntarily not move out of the place?"

"No, but he has to realize the ritual has started and is going on and we have already taken his ability to feel the warmth out of the picture with the fire protection spells. So I wouldn’t risk both sight and hearing but to restrict only one of them would be alright."

Draco’s thin body was all tense against his, he was also quieter then usually and Harry wished he could do something more than caress his back to calm the blond boy but there weren’t many options at the moment. There wasn’t much time for much mental preparation, they needed the ritual to work and if Harry had to chose between Draco’s mental health getting more damaged and Draco possibly dying, he was willing to let the mental health get another blow.

"Draco, listen, are you sure you wouldn’t be able to stay in the fire?" Harry asked.

"Certain." The blond whispered.

"Okay. Then here is what we will do. I will tie you up and cover your eyes. When the time is up, I will undo the restraints." Harry said and expected refusal or hesitation on Draco’s side but the blond just held Harry tighter and nodded.

Harry waited a bit but then pulled out of the hug and guided Draco towards the small wooden platform.

"It’s getting dark, we better get started." Harry said and pointed his wand at the wooden platform to transfigure it a bit. He whispered a transfiguration spell and a wooden pole appeared in the middle of the platform.

"Sit down here, lean your back against the pole."

Draco did as Harry said. He was terrified but also he trusted Harry. Harry wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him, Draco only had to follow what he said and it would work out.

"Good, you are doing so good Draco. Now I will use incarcerous, don’t get scared, alright?"

Draco nodded and Harry casted the spell with a swish of his wand and a whisper. Draco expected rough ropes digging into his skin but instead got cool soft silk binding him, his arms were bound behind the pole, his body to it and then there was silk tying his legs together. Draco breathed out in relief, his movement was restricted but he felt calmer now and safer, knowing he cannot compromise the ritual and ruin his chances at getting better like this.

Harry knelt next to him, caressing his face, searching his eyes for any sign of discomfort.

"You are doing so well, it’s already almost dark. Now let me cover your eyes. " Harry said and casted another incarcerous.

This time, only one black silken scarf appeared, covering his eyes and securing itself at the back of Draco’s head. The blond’s breathing got a little agitated but Harry’s hand cupping his face was grounding him.

"It’s okay little prince, it will be better this way, I’m still here with you. You are doing so well."

"Harry…" Draco whimpered nervous and scared.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Please, kiss me again." Draco whispered.

Harry’s pupils dilated at the request and he leaned in eagerly. Harry was blown away by how beautiful his little prince looked listening to him, letting him guide him. Draco absolutely trusting him and letting him restrain and blindfold him was arousing and Harry was slightly ashamed he was enjoying what must have been stressful situation for Draco.

Their lips met and Draco’s slightly parted to let Harry in. Harry, sliding his fingers into Draco’s whisper soft hair, deepened the kiss and the sweet intrusion of Harry’s tongue made the blond shiver and moan quietly. Their lips and tongues moving against each other felt so good the Draco’s mind blanked for a while in a pleasant way and he was beginning to relax. Harry drew back at last, tracing Draco’s lips with fingers and Draco felt the strongest impulse to take those long fingers into his mouth. But he didn’t, they didn’t know each other that well yet.

"You letting me kiss you like this, letting me bind you, trusting me with the ritual, you don’t know how much it means to me Draco. You don’t know what you do to me." Harry whispered into Draco’s ear and stroked his hair. "How do you feel?"

"Bit nervous but safe." Draco replied softly, leaning into Harry’s touch.

"We will start soon. It will be scary but I will be close the whole time. You don’t have to worry about anything, do you understand?" Harry said and kissed his neck.

"Yes, Harry."

"Very good." Harry said and placed one last kiss on Draco’s forehead before he stood up and left the platform.

He approached the girls who were watching the whole interaction between him and Draco and chuckled. "Are you two ready?"

Luna was smiling dreamily and nodding while Hermione blushed profusely and avoided his eyes but replied that she was ready. They spread evenly around the pyre and it was Harry who casted incendio. The wood immediately caught on fire as the conjured up flames lapped hungrily at it. Harry saw Draco growing stiff as he became surrounded by fire and his breathing was getting ragged but there was nothing he could do. He nodded at Hermione to start the incantation and she did, while him and Luna repeated after her.

Draco‘s mind was closing, no thought would enter except fire, fire, fire. He knew this would be the longest ten minutes in his life, every second he expected the fire to start burning him alive, smoke to enter his lungs and start choking him, the pain to come and even though none of that was happening, he was paralyzed with fear.  
He could barely hear Harry's voice talking to him, saying, "You’re going to be okay little prince, you’re going to get through. Just a little longer."

It seemed so long but then it was over, it must have been, because suddenly he could no longer hear the crackling of fire and the silk binding him disappeared. As soon as the restraints were gone he drew his knees up, hugging them, he was shaking, not able to stop. He thought about getting away but couldn't move anymore. The fire was extinguished but he was afraid to open his eyes and fighting an urge to vomit.

But then he felt Harry’s strong arms around himself, holding him tight, it was the only thing that could have made him feel better and it did. It seemed Harry always knew how to make Draco feel better. Draco hesitantly returned the hug and Harry shifted him onto his lap. Draco buried his face into Harry’s neck, his eyes still closed, drinking in Harry’s smell. He smelled like forest, moss and wilderness and Draco was quickly becoming addicted to it.

"Let's go home. " Harry said and Draco thought he could barely breathe, let alone stand or go anywhere but it didn't matter because Harry already had them apparating away, back to the bed in his room in Grimmauld place.

*

Draco didn't remember falling asleep but he woke up to hushed conversation between Hermione and Harry. He was between Harry's legs, slumped against his chest and felt so comfortable, safe and warm, he didn’t want to move. But at the same time he thought he should move, it was so intimate. He started moving away but Harry just tightened his arm around Draco's waist, resting his chin on the top of Draco's head.  
  
"Stay." Harry commanded and Draco relaxed again against his body. Being held by Harry was like a dream, Draco never thought he would ever love someone so much, hadn’t even known he had it in himself. But with Harry wrapped all around him, his chin pressed into his hair, his hand on Draco's neck, stroking the fine hair there at the nape. Merlin, it was too much.

  
Draco wanted Harry desperately, fiercely. Between his legs, his cock and balls were growing hot. He wanted to reach down and adjust himself but then Harry would see and Draco didn't know how he would react. Did Harry realize the effect he had on him?

What was Harry’s sex life like? Draco wondered what kind of woman or man would Harry pick for himself. He must get many offers, not only being the the Chosen One, but also being so handsome.

  
Draco thought that after the Dark Lord, if he ever managed to get away, he will never be able to have sex again but here he was, quietly burning with need, his breathing heavy, imagining Harry's strong hands taking his clothes off, holding him down, exploring his body with his tongue. Dear Merlin, he was too far gone.

Draco was so lost in his thoughts that he totally tuned out the conversation that continued between Harry and Hermione until he heard his name.

"Draco should feel the first results tomorrow morning but it will take several days for the full effect to take place. If it wasn’t summer solstice it would take even longer but the magic is strong today so I believe we have luck on our side." the witch said as she handed Harry the small vial with purple liquid in it.

"I’m sure he deserves a bit of luck. What will it feel like? Will it hurt?" Harry asked, concerned.

"No, originally it would but I mixed it with strong dreamless sleep, he will be out of it for two or three days." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you Hermione." Harry said.

The witch shook her head and stood up to leave the room. "I will leave you to it then. "

And then they were alone, just Draco and Harry. "Are you ready, little prince?"

"Yes." Draco agreed. He wasn’t worried about the potion. He trusted Snape’s expertise and Hermione’s brewing skills, it was going to work.

So Harry uncorked the small vial and put it to Draco’s lips. Draco drank it in a one swallow and it tasted foul, like most of the potions did.

"I will stay with you until you fall asleep. And even after, I will be in the house, checking on you. And when you wake up you will feel better." Harry explained as he drew Draco even closer, breathing in his smell.

Draco wanted to reply something, maybe thank him but his thoughts were already becoming hazy, the potion really was strong. All he needed was to succumb to the comfort of sleep and so he did. Curled up against Harry’s chest, he dropped into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, I really tried hard with it. If you like it, please consider leaving comment or kudos. Thank you.


	14. Exploration

It was already four days since Draco took the potion and he was still sleeping most of the time. Hermione told Harry not to be worried. That Draco’s body and magical core are just healing and using all energy just to do so, making him tired.

Draco woke up for few minutes at time, enough to go to bathroom and drink and eat a little bit but he always fell asleep quickly after. Harry often sit next to him, stroking his soft hair and watching him sleep for a while or reading a book.

Now, Harry was in the kitchen, reading Prophet when he heard movement in the bedroom upstairs. He went to see Draco with a small tray of food.

Draco was lying sprawled on the floor. Harry wasn’t surprised, the strong mix of potions didn’t make the blond the most coordinated being. He picked him up easily and carried him to the bed.

"I think I skinned my knees when I fell." Draco complained.

Harry saw Draco was right, little bit of blood was seeping through his pajama bottoms. Harry’s hands traced the waistline and his eyes connected with Draco’s. "Is it okay if I…?" he asked and Draco nodded.

So he carefully peeled of Draco’s pyjamas, revealing his white underwear, long legs and two skinned knees. He smiled, if skinned knees are Draco’s biggest problem then life is good. He healed them in second.

"Let’s get you to eat something, I have chicken broth, meatballs with mashed potatoes and canelés for dessert."

"I’m not hungry." Draco mumbled and snuggled close to Harry. He still felt exhausted, headachy. He buried his face into Harry’s neck and breathed in his scent again. He smelled so good, yes, that was what he wanted, not food. Before he could stop himself, he licked Harry’s neck.

Harry breathed in sharply and pulled away to look at Draco’s face. His eyes were glazed, pupils dilated so much they were almost all black, with just a thin ring of silver around it. Harry placed his palm on the blond’s forehead and as expected, it was hot.

"I will get you some muggle fever reducers, Hermione said no more potions," Harry said and was going to stand up but Draco held onto him, trying to snuggle closer again.

"Please don’t go, don’t leave me Harry," he whispered against his neck and the needy tone Draco used went directly to Harry’s crotch. Draco was placing open mouth kisses down his neck and Harry stifled a moan.

"Draco, no, not like this, you aren’t well yet." Harry tried to protest but as Draco rubbed tendons in Harry’s neck and pressed their bodies closer together in a way that their growing erections were nestled firmly against each other, Harry’s resolution to not let this proceed got weaker and weaker.

Draco lifted his face from Harry’s neck and looked at him, his eyes glazed, his skin pale but flushed along the cheekbones. "Please Harry… I want you inside me."

"No, you are in no state to decided that. I’m not taking advantage of you like that." Harry said firmly, his voice tight and husky.

"You don’t want me. The Dark lord had me and I’m damaged goods and you don’t want me." Draco whispered. He wasn’t going to cry but he couldn’t help it.

Harry rubbed their groins together and Draco’s breath hitched.

"Does this feel like I don’t want you?"

Harry’s cock brushing against his through the thin material of the little clothes they had on made pleasure pool in Draco’s lower belly, the friction almost paralyzing him. He involuntarily arched his back and moaned. But then Harry moved away and all of it was gone, he wanted to get close again but Harry’s firm hands were on him, pressing his hips down and preventing him from moving.

Suddenly Draco froze, his body going rigid. "Please master not today, I can’t take the curse anymore, please…" Draco begged, tears caught in the eyelashes of his closed eyes.

Harry immediately let go of him.

"Fuck, Draco, open your eyes." Harry said but Draco ignored him, shivering slightly and not moving from the position Harry left him in. "Open your eyes my little prince, look at me." Harry said and with utmost care cupped his face.

"Harry… " Draco breathed, relieved. He was confused, for a second he thought he as back at the manor. He leaned closer to Harry but hesitated, remembering being pushed away before. He backed a bit and tried to cover his erection in embarrassment.

Harry watched this sadly, knowing it was his fault Draco was feeling rejected and confused. He moved closer and pulled Draco back into his arms.

"I’m sorry, my little prince. I didn’t want us to do anything you would regret later and I triggered that flashback, didn’t I? You are safe with me and I want you and I’m not rejecting you, do you understand?"

Draco nodded but wasn’t sure. He let his cheek rest against the hard muscle of Harry’s chest.

"You are so beautiful Draco. I have no idea how could I ever think being friends with you would be enough. I want you. I want all of you."

Harry’s voice calmed Draco down, one hand stroking his hair while the other cradled him. Each pass of Harry’s hand over his hair making warmth spread through him. He was dizzy and sleepy and still painfully hard, but he didn’t want to interrupt the moment. He shifted slightly to be more comfortable, but it didn’t help much.

Harry noticed that and lay him against the pillows. He slowly undid the buttons of his pyjama shirt and revealed Draco’s chest. His delicate bones were clearly visible, milky white skin contrasting with small dark nipples, just begging to be touched. Harry brushed his fingers against them and Draco closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Draco, look at me." Harry said softly, trailing his fingers over Draco’s jaw, then touching his lips. "I want to take care of you but you need to keep your eyes opened. Keep watching me and think just about me doing this to you. Can you do it for me little prince?"

"Yes, Harry." he said and Harry looked at him lovingly. He liked Draco all docile like this.

Harry slowly slid off Draco’s underwear and took his erection into his palm. It was average in size but nice shape and lovely pink colour. Its head was already leaking precum and Harry spread it along the shaft instead of lubricant.

"You’re being so good for me," Harry said. "Don’t worry about anything, just relax and keep looking at me, alright?"

Draco nodded, his hands gripping the sheets. He was lost in the sensation of Harry’s hand moving on his cock but he kept his eyes fixed on Harry. Harry’s other hand was exploring his body, tracing his ribs, nipples, collar bones, as if Harry wanted to memorize all of him.

Draco’s breathing was growing ragged. Harry could tell he was getting close. He traced his thumb over Draco’s soft lips, he wanted to kiss him senseless but was afraid to stop watching his reactions in case something went wrong.

"That’s it, Draco. You are doing so good." 

Harry kept one hand steadily moving on Draco’s shaft while the other one gently pushed his tights further apart. He reached down, playing with Draco’s balls for a while and then past them, circling the tight opening there with one finger then pushing at it but not quite entering.

And then Draco let out a moan that was almost Harry’s name and came, climax burning through his body as it tensed in pleasure. Harry found it fascinating that the blond managed to keep their eye contact through his orgasm, looking all wide – eyed and blissed as he spilled himself into Harry’s palm.

"You were perfect my little prince, so beautiful." Harry complimented him, admiration and affection in his voice, as he performed a simple cleaning spell. "Do you feel alright?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "Harry, kiss me…" he muttered and Harry obliged, leaning over to kiss Draco gently. They let their lips slide against each other, movements slow and deliberate, unhurriedly exploring and enjoying the sensations.

"I still want you inside me Harry…" Draco mumbled sleepily but his eyes were already closed.

"We have all the time in the world for that. Rest know my little prince." Harry whispered and placed a kiss on the blond’s forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all of you who are keeping up with my updates. It makes me so happy to know that you guys are reading and enjoying my story.


	15. Fantasies

Draco woke up comfortable and warm. He was snuggled up against Harry’s chest and Harry’s strong arms were wrapped around him. There was still a bit of dull ache in his limbs but he felt so much better than a few days ago. He wasn’t even tired anymore. The last time he woke up he felt exhausted and his head hurt and…. oh fuck.

"You are awake? How do you feel?" Harry asked and nuzzled against his hair.

"I’m sorry. I’m so sorry," Draco whispered and buried his face in his palms.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, confused. "Hey…. It’s okay. Look at me," he said, pushed the blond’s hands away and gently tipped his chin up so that they could see each other’s eyes. "Whatever it is, it’s okay, you can tell me, Draco."

"You said no and I insisted and I’m sorry. I didn’t think clearly and-" Draco was stopped by Harry’s finger against his lips.

"You think you forced me into touching you?" Harry realized, his eyes wide with surprise.

"More like emotionally manipulated… but yes, that’s the gist of it. You didn’t want me and I made you touch me and I’m sorry."

Harry lightly pulled on Draco’s hair, to make him tilt his head a bit more and kissed him. Draco gasped in a surprise but opened his mouth to allow Harry access. Harry loved tasting Draco and he took his time exploring his mouth until Draco was left a trembling and moaning mess and they were both hard again.

"Draco, you just don’t understand, do you?" Harry asked and caressed his face, tracing his fingers gently from his temple to his jaw. "You are my soulmate. We were made for each other."

"But that doesn’t mean you have to find me attractive." Draco mumbled.

Harry flipped them around in a way that Draco was now lying on the pillows and he was on top of him, careful not to let his full weight crush Draco. He kissed Draco’s neck and his collarbone.

"I find you so attractive. I thought you knew how beautiful you are. You always seemed to know when you were striding through the Hogwarts corridors with your chin held high."

"That was before. Before I was his whore. Now I’m used, ugly, dirty, marked-"

"Stop, Draco. That’s not true. He hurt you but you are still you. Still beautiful." Harry kissed his cheek. "Breathtakingly so." Another kiss, this time to his temple.

"It hasn’t been even ten days since I’ve been with him and I’m already spreading my legs for you when you didn’t even ask me to, acting like a bitch in heat. He was right, I’m a whore."

Harry was no longer hard, he wanted to show his Slytherin prince exactly how beautiful he was and how much he wanted him but this was not time to play around. So he moved to lie next to Draco, leaving one hand on his waist.

"Draco, you don’t see things clearly. He hurt your mind as much as he hurt your body, maybe even more. Your body needing sex or reacting to touch doesn’t make you a whore. Him, raping you, doesn’t make you dirty or ugly. There is nothing dirty or ugly about you little prince. Nothing." Harry placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. He was determined to kiss Draco as many times as it takes until the blond realizes just how he feels about him.

"I can still feel where he touched me. I keep thinking he will come back and drag me to the manor and… I still feel like I… belong to him." Draco whispered and his eyes got wet with tears.

"Shh, little prince, it’s okay, it will pass. He is dead and he is never coming back, I promise. It will get easier with time. You are free, you don’t belong to anybody."

"But I want to belong to you." Draco mumbled and immediately placed hand over his mouth in shock. He blabbered without thinking.

"What did you say?" Harry asked, not sure whether he heard well.

"I’m sorry, please don’t be angry, I didn’t mean to, forget it." Draco muttered and avoided his eyes, embarrassed.

"Shh, it’s okay, I’m not angry, I just want to hear you say it one more time Draco. Tell me."

"I want to belong to you. I don’t want to be free, I want to be yours." Draco whispered and dared to look at Harry’s face to see his reaction. Harry was looking at him in such a loving way, like if he really was something valuable and precious. 

"Mine." Harry whispered softly and cupped Draco’s face to kiss him again. "Gods, you are so perfect for me, every single thing about you is beautiful, and you want to be mine." Harry kissed him, deep and possessive and Draco moaned. "And you thought I wouldn’t want you when there is nothing in the whole universe I want as much as you."

"Harry… Please, make love to me." Draco pleaded, pressing his body closer to Harry’s.

Draco’s voice went straight to Harry’s cock, making it twitch in interest but Harry thought, he already took this way too far. By today’s standards Draco’s mindset about the whole relationship was anything but healthy but it still felt so right.

He was never with a boy like Draco, so delicate and prettier than any girl. He run his hands through his hair and down his spine. Draco was still wearing only unbuttoned shirt, which was falling from his shoulders, but blanket was covering him from the waist down.

His delicate bones were visible, fragile shoulders and ribs to count. Platinum blond hair was partially covering his face, his lips were parted and he was breathing faster, arousal clear in his eyes.

Dear Merlin, Harry wanted him so much, wanted to devour him. Fuck him deep and hard until he forgets that Voldemort ever touched him. And then make sweet love, soft and tender. Make him come over and over again, until he wouldn’t even be able to leave the bed, all limp and blissed out.

But he couldn’t do that, above all he needed to keep him safe. He didn’t want to trigger any flashbacks. They will take things slowly.

"I will." Harry kissed him tenderly. "I promise I will but not yet. You aren’t ready. You need to heal a bit more my little prince."

"But Harry…" Draco whined and Harry resolutely shook his head. But Draco pushed his hand into Harry’s pants and wrapped his long fingers around his shaft. "You’re so warm and hard. Let me at least touch you. I also want to make you feel good."

"Alright, but if anything makes you uncomfortable – you stop. Anything scares you – you stop. Understood?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. " Draco agreed eagerly. "You know, I’m not made of porcelain. Get comfortable, I will take my time," he said, pretending to be confident but blushing adorably.

Harry moved to lean back against the headboard and Draco kneeled between his legs. He massaged Harry’s member through the thin fabric of his pants a bit and then unzipped them. He pushed them down along with the underwear and freed Harry’s erection. His eyes widened.

"You are big." Draco whispered, running his fingers up and down the eight inches long member, his touches featherlight and appreciative.

"Remember, Draco, you can stop anytime. I wouldn’t mind." Harry said and kept his eyes fixed on the blond’s face.

"I don’t want to stop." Draco whispered, leaned in and licked his member’s underside in one excruciatingly slow motion, making Harry moan loudly.

"This is not what we agreed on." Harry said and pulled Draco’s face closer, kissing the corner of his mouth. "I like this. But not if you’re only doing it because you think you have to." He said and looked into Draco’s eyes sternly.

"I wanted to do this for you ever since we were in a third year in Hogwarts." Draco admitted, blushing. "I wanted to... " Draco didn’t know how to continue, he managed a small smile but his eyes were troubled.

"Let me see your thoughts, your memories. Let me in." Harry was watching Draco with concern in his eyes. He needed to know, needed to be sure this is alright.

"I don’t keep up any occlumency shields around you anymore. Go on," Draco said softly, full of trust.

Harry took hold of Draco’s chin, whispered the incantation legilimens, and then Harry’s mind was swimming through hundreds of memories, no … not memories, they were too blurry for that, these were fantasies.

Draco didn’t push any particular one forward, leaving Harry free reign of this part of his mind, so Harry set up to prodding around and discovering on his own.

Some of these fantasies were absolutely innocent, like having a picnic on the edge of the Black Lake that ended up with a Harry kissing Draco or going on a date in Hogsmade, holding hands. Harry filtered through these quickly with a smile, getting to the ones that were no longer so innocent. There was a lot of fucking, it was like if Draco imagined them fucking everywhere in the Hogwarts castle. Abandoned classrooms – check, used classrooms – check, dungeons – check, astronomy tower- check, on the teacher’s table in the Great Hall in the middle of the night - check… In these fantasies Draco always bottomed and Harry had him in every position imaginable. But it wasn’t just that, Harry – in Draco’s fantasies, was rather kinky and quiet dominant, he enjoyed playing with Draco, making him beg, spanking him, tying him up, fisting him… It was so hot. Harry closed his eyes, he couldn’t take anymore.

Harry remained silent for a second, absorbing, processing, emotions swirling inside of him. Draco watched his face and anxiety was threatening to overcome him as he was waiting for Harry’s reaction. Harry sensed his distress and pulled him in, touching his lips to Draco’s soft ones, caressing them with the tip of his tongue, demanding access. Draco’s lips parted, inviting him in. Once Harry’s tongue slipped in, Draco couldn’t help but let out muffled whine, encouraging Harry to further deepen the kiss. Their tongues met and danced together until Harry pulled away, breathing hard, his heart pounding.

"You have no idea how much self-control it takes not to fuck you into the mattress right now." Harry growled and brushed his fingers down the ridges of Draco’s spine all the way to his perfect ass, cupping and stroking it.

"Then just do it, I’m yours." Draco breathed and nibbled on his neck. "You can do anything you want to me," he whispered as he undid the buttons of Harry’s shirt and trailed kisses down his chest and stomach. Gently he took Harry’s hard cock into his hand again and Harry sucked in a breath. Draco looked up to see his face stiff with concentration, muscles tense.

Draco bent his head down and nuzzled his face against Harry’s shaft, breathing in his scent. Then he licked his lips and took the head of Harry’s cock into his mouth, making him moan. He moved his lips up and down the shaft ceaselessly, but he couldn’t take Harry’s whole cock in without choking and when he tried, Harry interlaced his fingers into his blond hair and started to control the depth, only allowing third of his cock into Draco’s mouth.

Harry knew he needed to be careful, disciplined. He could too easily lose himself in his desire for Draco. The little Slytherin prince, even with his lips stretched around his cock, was an ethereal creature, whitest skin he has even seen, bruising way too easily, delicate lithe body. Everything about him was elegant, from his chiselled cheeks, that were now flushed delicious shade of pink, to the long toes on his feet.

He looked into the blond’s eyes, they were full of not only want but also trust and dependence. Draco really was special. No one had ever got under his skin so much.

He wasn’t going to last much longer, the pressure was building, his balls full and drawing up. And then he was coming, wave of intense and all consuming pleasure flooding his whole body as he emptied himself into Draco’s willing mouth.

Draco felt Harry tensing and then liquid heat was spilling down his throat, Draco closed his eyes as he swallowed everything. He continued to suck gently until all the aftershocks of Harry’s orgasm subsided. Then Draco pulled of and his eyes fluttered anxiously over Harry’s face. "Did I do okay? Did you like it?" he bit his lip, fear and hope tangling inside him.

Harry pulled Draco up and kissed him, tasting himself on the blond’s lips. "It was perfect my little prince, you were perfect."

Harry reached out and took Draco’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. Then he wrapped his arms around the blond, kept him against his chest and continued to tenderly rub circles on his back.

Draco responded to the touch curling himself against Harry. Harry liked it, he did well. He let out deep, content sigh and rested his face against Harry’s chest. He felt warm, wanted and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers,  
> we have some more fluff and ehm, porn in this chapter. In the next one we will hopefully get somewhere with the story.  
> Comments and kudos keep me writing, this chapter would have came out much later if I didn't get such a kind feedback.


End file.
